We're Going to China Again?
by Gemstone278
Summary: School's out for the summer and the Wasabi Warriors find out that they're going to China again! What will this summer bring for Jack and Kim? Read to find out!: Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

KIM

Here I am, sitting in history class waiting for the bell to ring. I sink down into my chair and roll my eyes…five more minutes of school and Mr. Phillips is still trying to explain to us the history behind the word "hello". I glance around the room and everyone, except Milton, who's viciously taking notes, are staring at the clock, counting down the minutes 'till summer vacation.

3...2….1...The bell rings! The whole class starts cheering and throwing things everywhere across the room. "AND THAT IS THE HISTORY BEHIND THE WORD OF HELLO," Mr. Phillips screamed. Everyone scurried out of the room. I entered the hallway…it was crazy! People were toppling over each other, screaming, and running around like a pack of wild animals. After about five minutes bustling my way through the pack, I finally made it to my locker. I hurriedly grabbed all of my things and threw my bag across my shoulder and made a run for the door. I made it outside and decided I'll just go to the dojo…I texted my mom to let her know:

**Kim:**** Hey Mom! School's out!:) I'm gonna head to the dojo…I'll be home later prob around five o'clockish. Luv u!**

_Mom:__ Hi honey. That's fine…I'm not going to be home until later anyway. Have fun! _

I locked my phone and slid it into my pocket. I made it into the strip mall and glanced over at the dojo. It seems like only Rudy is there, I'll go and grab something to go at Phil's. I opened the doors and there was Phil, as crazy as usual, dancing around the store to his favorite song, "Baby Gota Noosh!" I just looked at him trying to hold in my laughter. He obviously didn't see me because he kept on dancing. "Phil….Phil...PHIL!" He jumped and turned around, "oh! It's a you, Kimmy Crawford!" I cringed at the sound of that nickname, "Hi Phil. Can I just get a small order of falafel to go?" He nodded and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later and he came out with a little paper bag, "Here you a go!" I smiled and took the bag and handed him the money, "Thanks. See you later!" I walked out of the restaurant and headed to the dojo. I saw someone's bag in the dojo. I hope its Jack's…wait, what am I saying? I don't like Jack…do I? I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head. I opened the door to the dojo and walked to my locker. I looked around the dojo and didn't see anyone, that's weird. I shrugged and put my school bag in my locker and took out my uniform and went to the girls' locker room to change. After I finished, I walked back out and saw Jack stretching. I self- consciously fixed my hair…what am I doing? I cleared my throat and Jack looked up and flashed a smile, "oh hey Kim! You're here early." I smiled, "Yeah, I made a run for it out of school…It was too crazy for me." Jack laughed, "I did the same thing!" We both laughed. I walked towards him and sat next to him on the ground, "So, you got any plans this summer?" He shook his head, "Not any that I know of. Do you?" I shrugged, "Me neither, I hope I do though. I just don't want to sit here and do nothing ya'know?" Jack nodded like he understood. A few minutes passed and Jack and I just sat in silence, a comfortable silence.

The doors of the dojo flew open letting in Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. "WOOOO! School's out yo!" I didn't even have to look up to know that's Jerry. Jack and I got up so we could see them. Eddie nodded in agreement with Jerry, "Now it's time for this 'playah' to get some babes." Jack and I rolled our eyes. Milton shrugged, "I guess I am a little saddened to the fact that we will not be attending school every week, but not so much." Everyone let out a gasp in shock, but Milton shrugged again, "It just means more time with my lovely Julie!" I smiled at Jack remembering the incident when we were trying to get them together, he smiled back at me. All the sudden, Rudy came in from his office running and screaming like an excited five- year old girl. I put a calming hand on his shoulder, "What is it Rudy?" He started jumping up and down, "We're going to China…again!"

* * *

Sorry! I know it's a little short, but I just wanted to start with something...and don't worry, there will be some Jack and Kim action going on!:P

Remember to review!:)

~Gemstone278


	2. Chapter 2

…_He started jumping up and down, "We're going to China, again!"_

KIM

Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock, "WHAT?" Rudy nodded his head a million times, "Yup! Our whole dojo got invited this time! I didn't even have to ask!" I jumped up in excitement, "Yes! This means we have stuff do this summer," Jack and me high-fived. Eddie pushed through everyone, "Woah, woah, woah…wait a minute…if **we got invited** to China this time, does this mean we get first class?" "Yes!" Rudy screamed, "More hot nuts for me!" Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry started jumping up and down like two-year olds. Jerry stopped, "Wait, why are we jumping up and down?" Everyone face-palmed. Milton walked up to Rudy, "Can I bring Julie with me?" Rudy shrugged, "Sure, fine with me!" Now Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, **AND** Milton are jumping up and down like two-year olds. I looked at Jack, "I guess we're the only normal ones." Jack just shrugged, "No… you're the only normal one" And now Jack was jumping up and down like a two-year old. Oh geez, what am I gonna do with them? I started laughing.

**At China, a few days before the competition**

We're at our hotel and it's REALLY nice. It's a five-star hotel, what do you expect? I'm lucky to have Julie with me so we can share a room…and a little girl time is nice. We each have our own bathroom and king-sized beds. Our room has a little balcony with tables and chairs out on it too.

As we just finished unpacking, my cellphone vibrated; a mass text message from Rudy:

**Hey Guys! Once you're done unpacking come downstairs to the lobby, I made reservations for an AWESOME hibachi steak house and sushi bar!:)**

I smiled and put my phone away, "Julie did you get the message from Rudy?" She nodded, "Yup." I looked down at my suitcase and back to her, "Do you think we should change into something…ya'know, decent?" Julie shrugged, "Yeah, but nothing too fancy…unless" She had a smirk on her face and I looked at her confused, "Unless what?" I picked up my water bottle to take a drink. "Unless, you want to look HOT for Jack!" I almost choked on my water, "What? Are you kidding me? I do not like him…" Julie looked at me," Oh really?" I groaned, "Okay fine! Maybe a little bit!" Julie jumped up and down, "Yes! I knew it! You guys HAVE to get together this summer!" I rolled my eyes, "Julie, as much as I'd like to get together with Jack, I know he doesn't like me like that…I mean he obviously LOVES Donna Tobin!" Julie laughed, "Kim, you're kidding me right? Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? He's SO in love with you! Who cares about Donna?" I just shrugged, "Whatever…what happens, happens." Julie sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right…" I bent down to get something from my suitcase and quickly stood up, "You really think he loves me?" Julie giggled, "Of course, Kim! I always see him checking you out." I smiled at her and bent back down to my suitcase. I took out my skinny jeans and a pretty flowered shirt from Forever21. I went to my bathroom and changed, smiling thinking about Jack.

**At the restaurant**

Julie and I got to the restaurant and everyone was there. Rudy saw us and waved us down to the table. I smiled at everyone, "Hey guys!" Everyone waved back to us. Jack smiled at me, "Hey Kim! I saved you a seat." He patted the seat next to him. Julie nudged me, I looked at her and she smiled at me. I took the seat next to Jack and I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to look at him and we made eye-contact. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "You look nice". I must've been blushing because my cheeks we're burning hot. I looked down, smiled, and looked back up to him, "You don't look too bad yourself" We both smiled at each other. The waiter came and passed out the menus.

After we finished our food, Rudy was telling us the plans for the next day leading up to the competition. "So guys, I thought maybe tomorrow we could go on the Great Wall and see where the competition is and check out a few sites around it…like the zoo or something." We all nodded in agreement. Milton smiled, "I heard at the zoos here, you can carry baby pandas!" We all awed. Rudy continued, "After tomorrow, is our first of the two days of training. Are dojo is HUGE here! We'll meet in the lobby on the first day of training so we can all go there together." Everyone nodded. We all got up from the table and left the restaurant. It was getting late. I looked at Julie, "You wanna head back up to our room?" She nodded, "Miltie, I'm going back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow" She gave him a peck on the cheek. Julie walked back up to me, "You ready?" I nodded, "Yup let's go. Bye guys!" I waved to them and we headed back to our rooms.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for all the positive feedback…I really appreciate it. I just wanted to give a shout-out to nikkinick30 for your GREAT ideas, Livy.G, and whitebelt9 for your thoughtful reviews! And to those of you who read the story, but didn't review, thanks for reading my story anyway.**

**Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Here's another chapter!:)

Happy Reading!

KIM

After Julie and I finished putting on the final touches to our hair and makeup, we headed down to the lobby. Everyone was already there, waiting for us. Rudy waved us down to him, "Hey guys, over here!" We nodded to him and met up with the rest of the gang. I saw Jack sitting on the stairs playing with his phone, so I sat down next to him. "Hey Jack! What's up?" He looked up at me and flashed his usual smile, "Hey Kim…uhh nothing much, how about you?" I shook my head, "nothing." Rudy clapped his hands vigorously, "Alright who's ready?" We all cheered in excitement. "Rudy, where are we going first?" He looked at a piece of paper in his hands, "The zoo! We're gonna hold baby pandas." Milton sprung up from his seat and cheered, "Yes! Now I can finally have some answers to my research report!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Rudy stood up, "Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road!" We all followed him out of the hotel…

**At the zoo**

We just made it to the zoo. Rudy hands us our tickets, "Okay so here's the plan. Right now, we're gonna go straight to the panda place and hold the babies, then we'll go look at all the other animals. After the zoo, we're gonna go to the Great Wall of China and meet up with tour guides. I'll explain other stuff later." We all nodded in agreement. Even though it seemed like a lot, it was good to keep occupied.

After about what seemed like ten hours of going to EVERY exhibit in the zoo, we made it to the pandas. A short Chinese woman came up to house and shook our hands, "nǐ hǎo! Hello! We've been expecting you. You are the Wasabi Warriors who have come to hold pandas right?" We all nod our heads, "Okay, right this way." We came into a little room that held all of our garments we need to put on in order to hold the pandas. Once we put them on over our clothes, we headed outside into the panda exhibit. There are so many baby pandas running all over the place. The woman led us to a little sitting area. There was a little bench, surrounding it there were bamboo trees. In front of the bench was a big camera.

The woman gestured towards the bench, "two or three people at a time. Who'd like to go first?" Milton and Julie eagerly raised their intertwined hands, "We do!" The woman smiled, "Oh, we have a couple do we now!" Julie and Milton sat on the bench. A few minutes later the woman came back holding a baby panda, the size of a two year old child. She placed down the panda and it crawled over to Milton and Julie. Julie clapped her hands in delight, "Aww Miltie this is so cute!" The woman stood behind the camera, "Picture! Picture!" The panda laid on Julie's lap and Milton put an arm around Julie. "1, 2, 3!" The light on the camera flashed brightly. The woman nodded at the camera in approval, "Very nice! Who next?" Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy all raised their hands. Oh crap, that means….Jack and me are the only ones left.

After their picture, the woman turned to us, "Oh! We have another couple! Okay now go take picture!" Jack and I tried to tell her we weren't a couple, "Umm..uh Miss…we..we're…" She interrupted us, "No, no worries…just take picture!" Jack and I sat on the bench and the panda came crawling towards us. I spread out my arms for the panda to come towards me, "Awww look at it Jack! It's so cute!" Jack and I both laughed as we petted the little animal. "Picture time!" Jack and I both smiled for the picture. Weird…the camera didn't flash. The woman's looked at us with a scrunched face, "You couple! Boy, show you love her!" Oh. MY. Gosh. My cheeks are burning SO much. I turned to face Jack and his cheeks were a bright shade of red. I looked over at the rest of the gang and they were playing with all the other pandas. "Just do it to make the woman happy!" I said under my breath. Jack took a deep breath and moved closer to me. He wrapped one arm around my waist…I could feel his breath on the side of my neck. I shuddered. I leaned my head to the side so that it was almost touching with his. The woman clapped, "Yes! Yes! Perfect! Now…hold still. 1,…2…" "Just take the picture woman!" I screamed. That caused Jack to chuckle. "3!" There was the flash that I've been waiting for. The woman nodded in approval, "Ok, good! You guys have few minutes left with pandas. Go play!" She walked away. Jack turned to face me, "sorry..." I interrupted him, "No..no apologizes…I…I actually kind of liked it." I smiled a little but quickly turning away to hide my blush. Jack shuffled a little in his seat, "Really? I…I didn't want to say anything because…" Rudy and everyone came running towards us interrupting are conversation, "Okay guys! Let's go to the Great Wall!" We both stood up and followed them out the door.

_Who knows what this summer will bring…._


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow guys! Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their favorites, put me as their favorite author, or added me to their alert thingy (haha sorry I'm still getting used to fanfiction!) lol well here is chapter 4…**

**Happy Reading!:)**

**hehe…let's just say I used Google translate for a little part in this**

* * *

_Who knows what this summer will bring…_

KIM

We just got to the Great Wall and SO many things are going through my mind right now. I think I just kind of admitted to Jack that I liked him… I was really surprised in how he took it; he didn't look at me like I had five heads or anything! It's a little awkward now standing near Jack or anything though. He was just about to respond to what I told him at the panda exhibit, but stupid Rudy and everyone else had to run over over-excitedly about going to the Great Wall!

So now here we are, standing in an awkward silence, waiting for the tour guides to come. I walked over to the side of the Wall and looked at the view. At the corner of my eye, I could see someone coming…it was Jack. Oh God. My breathing just got increasingly faster…keep cool Kim, keep cool, I told myself. He came and stood next to me, "Hey Kim, views pretty isn't it?" I try not to make eye-contact with him, "Yeah, real pretty." Jack cleared his throat, "Look about before…" Someone interrupted him…AGAIN. We both looked over to see what all the commotion was about. Well, let's just say I never knew Rudy could speak FLUENT Chinese!

"Wǒ gàosu nǐ de jīnglǐ, wǒmen zhǐ xūyào yīgè dǎoyóu! Bùshì sān gè!" **(I told your managers that we only needed one tour guide! Not three!) **screamed Rudy. One tour guide threw his hands up in the air angrily, "Wǒmen gàosu nǐ zhèyàng de rén xūyào 3 gè dǎoyóu! Wǒmen xiànzài zài zhèlǐ, yǒu shé me wǒmen kěyǐ zuò de!" **(Well, we were told you people needed three tour guides! We are here now and there is nothing we can do about it!) **Rudy shook his head, "Hǎo! Hǎo! Wǒ jiù duìfù nǐmen sān gè! Měi gè zǔ yǒu duōshǎo?" **(Fine! Fine! I'll just deal with you three! How many per group?) **The three men all looked at each other and looked back at Rudy. "Měi liǎng gè huò sān gè zǔ de rén" **(two or three people per group)** the shortest guide said. Rudy nodded his head and walked over to all of us. We all just stared at him with blank, confused faces. I broke the silence, "Since when do you speak FLUENT CHINESE! I thought Milton was the brainiest one here." Rudy rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms above his chest, "Well if you want to know…I spent three years in China earning my 2nd and 3rd degree black belts!" "Oh well that explains just everything!" said Eddie throwing his hands up in the air. "So what exactly was going on over there?" asked Jack. Rudy looked over at the tour guys angrily and back to us, "Well I spoke to the tour guide people at our hotel and I told them we needed only ONE tour guide. But oh no! They send us three!" We all groaned. "So what does this mean? We have to be split up now?" asked Jerry. "YES JERRY." Said everyone glumly.

I kind of hoped that I would be with Jack so he could tell me what he had to say, yet I kind of hoped we wouldn't be in the same group in case it got even MORE awkward then it already is. "So it's two to three people with one tour guide" said Rudy. "So I'll be going with Eddie and Jerry, Milton I'm guessing you're going with Julie, so that leaves Jack with Kim. Perfect!" Rudy shouted. He walked away to go tell the tour guides, I'm guessing. This is great…JUST GREAT.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short! I just really wanted to put up another chapter Remember to review!**

~Gemstone278


	6. Chapter 5

…_So that leaves Jack with Kim. Perfect!" shouted Rudy. He walked away to go tell the tour guides, I'm guessing. _

_This is great…JUST GREAT._

KIM

Great. So Rudy just put me and Jack in a group together…I don't know whether I should be happy or sad! I mean, this could finally be my chance to tell him how I really feel, but I don't want anything to be awkward between us. He's my best friend!...but sometimes I wish it was so much more.

Rudy and the three tour guides walked up to us. "So guys, we will ALL meet back at this same spot at 10:30pm tonight okay? You guys need good rest for your first day of training tomorrow. All of you guys have your cellphones, right?" We all nodded and waved our phones in the air for him to see. Rudy smiled in excitement, "Okie dokie! See you guys in few hours!" and with that everyone was off. I took a deep breath; six hours with Jack…by myself…with a tour guide we don't even know if he can speak English…I can do this…I can do this.

Jack, me, and the tour guide went towards another direction then everyone else. He's probably taking us to a place that's less crowded. I glanced over at Jack and he was looking at the views off of the Wall. "Pretty views right?" I laughed a little knowing I repeated what he had said earlier. I could see the corner of his cheeks rise from smiling, "Real pretty." Jack sighed, "What's wrong Jack?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just thinking…" "About what?" "My grandfather…and all the things he's taught me. He hasn't only taught me my karate skills, but he's taught me life lessons…like bravery, courage, generosity, giving, caring…" he paused for a minute to look at me. "and…to love." I could feel my cheeks getting warm…oh geez… did he mean me? He took a sigh and looked back at the view. I took a deep breath to speak," Your grandfather sounds like a great man, Jack." He turned to look at me and gave me a half-heartedly smile, "he was…he was more than that…he was like…a father to me." He looked down at the ground in sorrow. Knowing he lost his father in war, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. All of the sudden we heard a loud BANG! We both looked for our tour guide but he wasn't there…We had no idea where we were. "KIM, LOOK OUT!" I looked at Jack and he pointed the other way and I saw a ninja charging right at me. I quickly dodged him and ran by Jack who put a protective arm in front of me. "Jack, what was that?" I whispered. "I don't know…where did the tour guide go?" he whispered back. I should my head, "don't know". I turned my head to the side and saw a whole group of ninjas come running at us, "JACK!" I screamed. He quickly grabbed my hand and we ran as fast we could to try and out-run them. In the distance I saw what looked like a staircase going down towards the ground…the end of the Wall! "Jack! We're at the end of the Wall! The stairs are down there!" I yelled to him. He tightened his grip on my hand, "Faster! We'll make it!" We started running probably the fastest we have ever run in our lives. After about what seemed like an hour, we made it to the stairs. We both turned around to see if we could see the ninjas. We out-ran them so much; they look like little black ants running towards us. "C'mon quick!" I screamed to Jack. We sprinted down the staircase and made it to the grass. We frantically looked around to see if there was any shelter…nothing…just a forest of bamboo trees. "Jack, we have to go in there…" He looked at me and back at the wall.

I took a deep, shaky breath as he led me into the forest…

* * *

**Hehe cliffhanger! Sorry I know it's EXTREMELY SHORT , I should've added this to Chapter 4…but I forgot! But you shouldn't be too mad because Jack and Kim really connected in this chapter…and will for a LOT more! Remember to review**

**~Gemstone278**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey fanfictioners! I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I have been super busy and haven't had the time to write…but I'm sitting here late at night, bored out of mind, texting my friend Bailey, and updating on this story. **

**It is a little short…I KNOW! I just wanted to get something going here…so enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It! If I did, Jack and Kim would've already been dating.**

* * *

…_I took a deep, shaky breath as he led me into the forest…_

KIM

We darted into the forest…dodging bamboo branches, jumping over unknown creatures…We went in as deep into as we could to get away from the ninjas. In the forest, Jack figured maybe if we run back the way we came to the end of the Wall, we might make it to a spot where we're familiar with.

Jack quickly put an arm in front of me; I stopped in my tacks and gave him a confused look. "Shh" he put a finger to his lips. Suddenly, we heard the faint sounds of what probably were the ninja's voices. "Zhǔ, tāmen jiù zài nàlǐ! Wǒ kàn dào wǒ zìjǐ de liǎng zhī yǎnjīng!" **(Master, they went in there! I saw with my own two eyes!) **"Wǒ méiyǒu kàn dào tāmen zài sēnlín zhōng yùnxíng, yīncǐ, wǒmen méiyǒu zài nàlǐ. Tāmen dōu zǒuliǎo!" (**I did not see them run into the forest…therefore, we are NOT going in there. They are gone!) **"Dàn zhǔ…" (**but master…)** "Dànshì! Nǐ bèi jiěgùle!" **(No buts! You are dismissed!) **Then we hear the faint sounds of footsteps.

I gasp in terror and Jack looks at me, "Don't worry, they're walking away." I look at him confused, "How do you know?" Jack sat down, "Because..." He took out his phone and waved it in the air, "I use the Google translate app." I shake my head, still confused, "and?..." "And…I recorded what they were talking about and..ya'know, Google translated it." He stared at me waiting for a response, "Well, what did it say?" I sit down next to him. Jack touches the screen on his phone and it lights up, revealing Google translate, "According to Google, the ninjas we're debating whether we went in here or not. The so called, 'Master', claimed he did not see us run in the forest, so he didn't want to come in here…so they left." "Who do you think is after us? Do you think their after everyone else?" He shakes his head, "I don't know…I hope they're not after everyone else too." I nod my head agreeing with Jack.

I took out my phone to check the time, "Ok, it's 6:30, so we have four hours until we have to meet everyone back." Jack stood up, "Well we better start now to try and find our way back." I stand up with him, "Yeah let's go." And we headed off to who knows where.

About an hour later, we have no luck. "Jack, what are we going to do?" I whined. He shook his head, "I don't know…just keep on walking." We stayed silent for a few minutes. Jack took a long, deep, sad sigh. I looked at him, "What is it?" He looked up at me with worried eyes, "Do you think it's Kai?" Kim shook her head, "Of course not, Jack." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You proved him wrong last time." A little smile curved up on his lips but quickly faded, "Thanks…but the thing about Kai is…he never says no. It may seem like a good thing, but with Kai…it's a dangerous thing."

I took a deep breath and slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked at me and I looked back at him, "You're strong Jack…you proved him wrong last time, and you can again…" Jack shook his head, "I can't Kim…we both we're trained by my grandfather. Yeah, I beat him last time…but that was only once." I let go of his hand so I could through my hands up in the air in aggravation, "Jack! Kai is not like you! Kai is selfish and arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else! You're braver and you never say die…that's what makes YOU stronger than him!"

I let out a deep sigh and sat down on the ground and put my face in my hands. I heard Jack sit down next to me. I felt his arm go around me…I shivered from his touch. "Thank you". I looked at him about to say something but was interrupted by his lips on my cheek. I felt my cheeks getting hot; I quickly turned my head away. Jack sighed, "I'm sorry." I looked up at him, "What are you sorry fo-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence to listen to what I thought was rustling in the woods.

"Tāmen zài shùlín li... Ràng tāmen!" (**They are in the woods…get them!) **

Jack looked at me and we grabbed hands. "Run!"

* * *

**I know it's short! But I felt bad about not updating for so long! Remember to review! Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. No rude comments!**

**~Gemstone278**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I tried my best on making this chapter a little longer. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts…I really appreciate it!:)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Jack looked at me and we grabbed hands, "run!"…._

KIM

I know that I should be worried about the ninjas that are currently chasing us, but all I can think about right now is what just happened a few minutes ago. Jack just kissed my cheek…

We're best friends; I don't want us to be more than that…right?

"Kim?" Jack said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head, trying to get the thought of being more than friends out, "Yeah?"

"You okay? You just kind of blanked out…"

I nodded my head, "Y..y..yeah." I looked around noticing that we weren't running anymore. Wow, I really blanked out…"Jack? What happened?"

Jack laughed a little, "The ninjas gave up again cuz we out-ran them…Are you sure you're okay? You don't remember me telling you that the ninjas left or anything?"

I shook my head, "No, guess I just must've been in shock about everything that happened today."

He nodded his head in agreement with me. He took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry about…earlier."

I felt myself blushing, "Why are you sorry?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Cuz… I was being stupid. And I..I..I don't want you to think I like you like that because I know that you don't like me that way…we're best friends, right?"

I swear I just felt my heart crack a little. I shouldn't be upset; Jack's right…isn't he? "Yup…best friends…"

Jack smiled at me and I half-heartedly smiled back at him.

Why am I so upset? I don't like him, right?

* * *

Milton

Okay…where's Kim and Jack? It's 10:30 and everyone is back at our meeting place on the Wall except for those two.

"Where are Kim and Jack?" I asked.

Rudy looked around, "I don't know…have any of you tried calling them?"

I took out my phone, "Let me see." I dialed Jack's number…no service. "No service Rudy."

Rudy groaned in aggravation, "We'll wait 'till 11. If they're not here, they will probably find their way back to the hotel."

We all shrugged.

Julie walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "You think they're alright, Miltie?"

I nod my head, "I'm sure of it…and besides, it just means more "alone" time for them!"

We both laughed.

***At 11:00"**

I looked at my watch and it was 11, "Rudy it's 11:00. Should we go?"

Everyone looked around to see if they could find them.

Rudy shrugged, "I guess…"

"I don't feel right just leaving them in the middle of China" said Eddie.

Rudy threw his hands up in the air in annoyance, "Do you think I do either? No offence guys, but they're my best students! I can't afford to not have them in the competition!"

Julie walked over to Rudy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Well, on the bright side, tomorrow is only the first day of training."

Rudy let out a deep breath, "Yeah. You know what? Why don't we head back to the hotel now, and not head to the dojo first thing tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we'll wait to see if they show up!"

"Alright, well get a good night's sleep tonight, guys. Tomorrow is a big day."

And with that, we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

KIM

We've been walking for over three hours and we still haven't found our meeting place on the Wall. I checked the time on my phone…ugh, 11:00!

"Jack! It's 11:00, we're a half an hour late!" I angrily shoved my phone back into my pocket.

He sighed, "I know…we're probably closer…hopefully."

I looked at Jack. He looked…sad. He had this really sad look in his eye that I've never seen. Maybe he's sad like I am about before…no…I doubt it. He said it himself that he doesn't like me.

I couldn't keep myself from not looking at him. The light breeze made his hair move to the side. He ran his hand through his hair. He turned to look at me. His brown eyes locked with mine…

Oh. My. God.

I am now positive about three things:

**1**. We're lost in China.

**2**. Someone is after us.

**3**. I'm in love with Jack Anderson.

* * *

**There ya have it guys, the end of Chapter 7! What do you thinks is gonna happen next? Was it long enough? Should I make it longer? I kind of had some "brain farts" throughout the chapter. **

**Remember to review!**

**~Gemstone278**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a LONG time since I last updated. I had a dance performance last weekend…I was packed with rehearsals. Anyways, because I haven't updated in a while, I decided I'll update with two chapters! Are ya happy now SullenFlower? **

**Hehe :)**

**Happy Reading!:)**

* * *

KIM

Here I am… lost in China at 1:00 in the morning. We still have yet to find our spot on the wall. I think we basically gave up about three hours ago and just continued walking to who knows where. Jack and I found a spot in the woods where we decided to camp out for the night.

I turned to look at him...he was sprawled out on the ground fast asleep. I sighed. I guess it is true that I'm in love with Jack Anderson. I mean, I've kind of always had a liking for him the first day I met him when he caught my apple at lunch. But my feelings just grew stronger the more we would hang out together. All of this time alone with him here, has made me realize I really do like him.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again.

He said it himself, _"… I was being stupid. And I..I..I don't want you to think I like you like that because I know that you don't like me that way…we're best friends, right?"_

I guess I can always dream of a happy ending with Jack…but in reality, there's no hope for one.

I lied back down on the ground and fell asleep…

* * *

Milton

It's another day here in China…and I haven't heard any news about Jack and Kim. I am guessing they haven't returned to the hotel yet. I hope they're alright.

We were all in the dining hall waiting in line for the breakfast buffet. I walked towards Rudy.

"No sign of Jack and Kim, huh?"

He shook his head, "nope."

Boy. He seems worried! "Well? What are we going to do? Just sit here like a bunch of lethargic ogres?"

"Ogres?"

I nodded my head reputedly, "Yes, Ogres!"

"How do you know so much about Ogres? The only Ogre I thought existed was Shreck-"

I interrupted him, "RUDY! What are we going to do about Jack and Kim?"

Jerry threw his hands up in the air, "Oh dios mio! Me duele la cabeza, Milton, haya paz!"

Rudy shook his head, "Look Milton, I understand your concern for your friends, but Jack and Kim are smart! I know they'll be back by tomorrow for the competition…they won't let me down."

"But that's the thing, Rudy! Maybe they won't be back by tomorrow, maybe they're lost, maybe ninjas captured them!"

Rudy rolled his eyes, "Pssh, Milton…you need to stop worrying. They are going to be fine!" He patted my back and went up to the buffet table to get food.

I sighed and followed him.

* * *

KIM

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I quickly rose up from where I was laying and looked all around me.

A few feet away from our camp was Jack sitting next to a pit of fire…oh boy, what did he do?

I got up and walked up over to Jack. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey sleepy head! I never thought you would wake up."

I sat down next to him, "What are you doing with this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was kind of getting cold…and I figured you were too, so I made a fire."

I nodded my head, "Thanks."

He shrugged again, "No problem."

I sighed and Jack turned to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we're going to make it back in time?"

He picked up a bamboo stick and moved around some wood in the fire, "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we?"

I shrugged, "Umm let me think…Possibly getting attacked by ninjas again, never making it back to the hotel, ending up on a totally different side in China! Jack, there's many reasons!"

He put down the bamboo stick and turned to look at me, "Look Kim, haven't you ever seen those movies where the main characters are lost someplace for like the whole movie and then at the end they're rescued and they all live happily ever after?"

I threw my hands up in the air in aggravation, "Jack! This isn't a movie! This is reality! What if we don't get rescued, what if we don't live happily ever after? What are we going to do then, Jack? There are not answers for everything!"

Jack laughed a little.

Well, that wasn't the reaction I planned on getting. "Umm, what's so funny?"

He laughed again, "You."

What? Me? "What did I do?"

"You worry too much, Kim. We're going to be FINE!" He leaned back a little and put his hands behind his head, "And besides, you're here with me…and I'm awesome."

I stood up angrily, "Um, excuse me? I worry too much? How can I not worry when I'm lost in the middle of CHINA!" I yelled, ignoring his 'I'm awesome' comment.

Jack stood up next to me," Kim, calm down! Can't you just think positive about something? Yeah, I'm scared too, but I'm not acting like some psychotic lunatic!"

He did not just call me that.

"How dare you call me that! I thought we were friends? I'm never talking to you ever again!" I screamed.

With that, I ran off into the woods…not even knowing where I was going to end up.

"KIM, COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I'M SORRY! KIM, PLEASE!" Jack's voice echoed.

And that's when I felt the all the tears I've been holding back, fall out.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Remember to review! The next chapter will be up soon.**

**~Gemstone278**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the second chapter I promised!**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

KIM

Running.

That's all I could think of doing now. So many emotions were flying through my head. Was it stupid of me to run away like that? Did Jack really mean calling me that?

Jack. I could still hear his voice. He seemed so close to me. Should I stop running? Should I turn back and go to him and tell him how I really feel?

A jolt of pain just burst through my body. What happened? Did I fall?

I slowly opened up my eyes and saw that I was flat on the ground. A rock next to me was stained with blood.

Oh my God.

My head suddenly started hurting.

Jack. I needed him. "JACK!" I screamed with all my might.

"KIM?" he's voice echoed.

"JACK! HELP ME!"

I touched my hand to my head and brought my hand in front of my eyes…it was dripping wet of blood.

"JACK!" I felt myself getting weaker and weaker.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me and was lifted off the ground. My eyes opened meeting with his.

His eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"Jack…" I managed to choke out.

"Shhhh." He held me closer to him. "I'm here now; we're going to get out of here."

"Jack… I…I…lo-"

My vision blurred and everything went **black.**

* * *

Milton

According to Rudy, **everything** will be alright.

So, here we are, At THE Bobby Wasabi Dojo: The very first dojo Bobby Wasabi opened.

We're training for the competition…without Jack and Kim.

I really hope they are alright.

Julie walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "You think they're going to be okay Miltie?"

I shrugged, "I hope so Julie. According to Rudy, they will be just fine." I rolled my eyes still annoyed about our conversation earlier.

Julie rubbed my shoulder reassuringly, "They'll come through. I know it."

"MILTON!"

I jumped at the loud pronunciation of my name. Rudy is in aggressive competition mode. He always is the day before and the day of the competition.

"Coming!" I moaned

I walked up to Rudy, "What is it?"

Rudy pointed to the wooden boards, "Practice breaking them! I need you to break your record."

I looked over at the boards. There were five of them piled on top of one another.

I looked back at Rudy wide eyes, "How am I supposed to break my record when the pile is bigger than the size of my arm?"

"BREAK THE FLIPPIN' BOARDS, MILTON!" Rudy exclaimed.

"GAAAAH!"

I walked over to the boards and cracked my knuckles in preparation. I slowly raised my right hand into the air and closed my eyes…

CRAAACK!

I quickly opened my eyes to see all the boards cut in half on the ground.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I DID IT!" I jumped up into the air in excitement.

Eddie ran over to me and gave me a high five, "Nice going, cheese sneeze!"

Julie ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "That was amazing, Miltie!"

Jerry gave his Indian war chant. "Yo, wait…what are we all cheering about?"

We all face-palmed.

"Alright guys, come here." said Rudy

We all went to Rudy and sat around him.

"Okay, now I can't believe I am saying this…but I think we need to drop out of the competition."

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Rudy! What are you saying? We came up all the way to China for nothing?" said Eddie

Rudy shrugged, "I guess. Without Jack and Kim we're toast!"

I angrily stood up, "You know what Rudy…I'm tired of this! Why can't you just believe in us for once? I just broke five boards, for crying out loud!"

I grabbed Julie's hand, "C'mon Julie, let's go. I'm out of here!"

With that, Julie and I left.

***A few hours later***

Julie and I decided to walk around the Great Wall. I took a deep breath and sighed.

Julie looked at me with sad eyes, "Are you alright, Miltie?"

I nodded slowly, "I'm okay…I am just upset about before. I didn't mean to yell at Rudy like that. I was just angry because it always seems like Eddie, Jerry, and I are always singled out because of Jack and Kim."

Julie nodded for me to continue.

"Don't get me wrong, Jack and Kim are amazing at karate…and I don't blame Rudy for liking them. It's just I wish he would believe in us more." I sighed

Julie squeezed my hand, "Miltie, Rudy does believe in you! He's just upset because Jack and Kim aren't here. He's worried…and plus, he's in his 'aggressive competition' mode anyways."'

I smiled at Julie, "Yeah! Maybe you are right, Julie. I'm going to prove Rudy wrong tomorrow!"

Julie smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "That's my Miltie!"

We continued walking along the wall until we heard a faint yelling coming from the woods.

"HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE!" the faint voice said.

We both stopped in our tracks.

"Did you hear that Julie?" I whispered

She nodded, "Do you think it's.."

"Jack" we both said.

"JACK?" I yelled

"WHO WAS THAT?" the voice echoed

I smiled, it was Jack!

"JACK, IT IS MILTON AND JULIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN THE WOODS! HELP ME QUICK!"

Julie pointed towards a flight of stairs leading into the forest.

"DON'T WORRY JACK, WE 'RE ON OUR WAY!" she yelled.

We ran down the flight of stairs and into the forest.

"JACK? WHERE ARE YOU? WE ARE IN THE WOODS!" I yelled.

"OVER HERE!" Jack's voice yelled back.

We both turned to look at where the voice was coming from and saw Jack waving at us with Kim lying limp in his arms.

"JACK!" Julie and I yelled.

We ran over to him as fast as we could.

"I'm so glad you guys are here…you gotta help me take Kim to a hospital." He breathed.

Julie and I nodded.

"Let's go!" Jack yelled.

We all scurried out of the forest and back onto the wall…

* * *

**So? What did ya guys think? Good? Bad? Review to let me know!:)**

**~Gemstone278**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I decided to write another chapter…here ya go!:)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

KIM

I felt so weak…my body ached. Everything is black. Oh geez, am I blind? God, I hope not.

I heard the beeping of what sounding like a heart monitor...Lovely, I'm in a hospital. What happened to me?

"She still not up yet, Doc?" said a voice. Whose was it?

There was a slight pause.

"I'm afraid not. But I just looked at the results from the recent blood test and it seems the medication seems to be working. We're going to continue giving her it so all the inflammation will continue to go down." said who I was assuming was the doctor because of his Chinese accent.

"Oh good. Thanks so much, doctor."

"She'll be alright, Jack. She's in good hands."

Jack? He's here!

"Thank you for all your help." said Jack

There was a slight chuckle from the doctor, "No problem." Then a door shut.

It was Jack and me alone now. I can't see him! Everything is still black…I want to tell him so much, but every time I talk, nothing seems to come out.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me. Jack grabbed my hand and sighed. Umm…what is he doing?

"Kim…I need you to wake up."said Jack.

Umm…hello? I'm trying, but I can't!

"I'm really sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to call you that…it was wrong of me. I was worried too…that we weren't going to find a way out, and I just took it out on you. I'm really sorry." He squeezed my hand tighter

"There's been this one thing I've wanted to tell you…." He took a deep breath.

Well? What is it Jack?

"I.."

The door flung opened and banged against the wall. Jack immediately let go of my hand.

Dammit! What was it Jack had to say?

A bunch of footsteps scurried into the room. There was a chorus of "Kims" coming from the group. I'm assuming that it's Eddie and Jerry.

"C'mon! She's still not up yet?" cried a voice

I heard a sigh come from next to me. Probably Jack's. "Nope, nothing yet."

Suddenly the top of my bed was moving down and up constantly...what is going on?

"Jerry, stop! That's not the TV remote! That's the remote for Kim's bed!" yelled Jack.

"Aye caramba! Lo siento! Cálmate ... ella está muy bien!" snapped Jerry.

A few minutes passed and then I heard a TV come to life.

"WOOOOO! Look guys!" a voice said definitely coming from Jerry.

"SHHH!" replied probably everyone in the room.

"Adaptarse a sí mismos!…Bobby Wasabi vs. Paranapus is on!"

"Ooooo! No way! Turn it up! Turn it up!" squealed what sounded like Eddie's voice.

"Geez…quiet down guys!" whispered Jack annoyingly.

***About 2 hours later…after the movie***

The movie finished a while ago and everyone left….So I'm in here, alone. Gee thanks guys!

I heard the door open and the sound of light footsteps headed towards me.

"Hi honey. It me, Sakura, again. I'm here to take blood pressure," said the nurse with a heavy Chinese accent.

I felt something wrap tightly around my arm.

"Oh good! 120/80. That best we seen since you been here, Kim. Now all left is for your head to get better and for you to wake up!" said the nurse reassuringly.

I heard her footsteps slowly fade away and the door shut.

Now I'm alone again…or so I thought.

The door opened up again and the sound of footsteps was coming closer to me.

Who is it now?

"Hey Kim…it's me again."

Aww. It's Jack. C'mon Kim! Wake up! I mentally slapped myself.

"Please wake up…" he moaned

Trust me, Jack…I'm trying!

"Please…" he moaned again.

Suddenly without even trying, my eyes fluttered open.

Light! I can see!

I heard a gasp come from Jack. "Kim!"

I turned my head to look at him, "Jaack—ow!" My head started pounding

"Kim! Are you okay?" he asked and squeezed my hand tighter.

I shut my eyes, trying to hold back the pain. "Yeah…my head just really hurts."

"I'm going to call the nurse…"

He picked up a remote and pressed a button. A few minutes later a nurse came running in.

"Oh honey! Kim, you awake!" exclaimed who I was assuming was my nurse, Sakura.

I smiled at her. My head started to throb again. "My head is throbbing."

She walked towards me, "Alright dear, I'm going to give you some pain medicine…It take pain away."

"Okay." I replied

I looked over at Jack, who was just staring at me. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded his head sheepishly, "Yeah…"

I looked at him confused.

"Okay, you just going to feel slight pinch." Said the nurse

I closed my eyes and Jack squeezed my hand.

"1, 2, 3"

There was the pinch…over in three seconds.

"Kim, dear, in few minutes you start to feel relief, okay?" said the nurse

I slowly nodded my head as she walked away, shutting the door behind her

About five minutes later, my head slowly stopped throbbing.

I slowly smiled, relieved of pain.

Jack chuckled, "feeling better?"

"Oh, yes…" I said

Jack laughed again.

I slowly sat myself up. "Jack, what really did happen? All I remember was that I tripped in the woods…" I said remembering that horrifying memory.

Jack sighed, "You tripped and fell. You hit your head on a rock and got a concussion."

My eyes widened, but he continued.

"I picked you up and started running…I saw light coming from outside of the woods and started yelling for help. Luckily, Julie and Milton happened to be walking on the Wall and heard me…"

"Then you guys brought me here." I said finishing for him

Jack nodded, "Yup."

I turned to look at him, "Look, Jack, I'm sorry about everything…I shouldn't have run away like that. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have been here." I said guiltily

Jack grabbed my hand, "No, Kim. I'm sorry!" he said, his voice getting louder "I was a jerk for calling you that!" he sighed.

I squeezed his hand, "it's okay," I said softly. "You were upset…and you didn't mean to take it out me. I know it. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, Jack."

He smiled at me, "You really forgive me Kim?"

I nodded, "Of course I do, Jack! You're awesome, remember?" I said smiling back at him.

We both laughed.

"Thanks, Jack." I said quietly

He looked at me confused, "thanks for what?"

I laughed slightly, "for everything…for being there for me, and for being the best friend anyone could ever have."

He smiled at me. "You know what, Kim?"

"What?" I asked

"When you get out of this hospital, why don't I take you to the best restaurant here?"

Oh my God, did he just ask me out?

I smiled and bit my lower lip, "Sure."

He smiled back at me.

Suddenly the door flung open revealing Eddie, Jerry, Julie, and Milton.

"KIM!" They all shouted.

"You're awake, Kim! WOOOO!" shouted Jerry.

I laughed.

"Kim!" cried Julie. She ran over to me and gave me a long hug.

"I've missed you!" she said. "How are you feeling? Better?" she asked.

I nodded, "lots."

I looked around the room and I didn't see Rudy.

"Umm guys, where's Rudy?"

I turned to look at Jack.

"I think that's something they should tell you. "He said pointing to Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Julie.

"Well?" I asked

"Kim, we're…" started Milton

* * *

**There ya guys have it…the end of Chapter 10. Cliffhanger!:) Well, not really…I think you guys know what Milton is going to say. But, yay! Kim's awake! Just to give you guys a little SPOLIER ALERT…in the next few chapters, be prepared because the ninjas come back!**

**Review and tell me what you guys think!:)**

**~Gemstone278**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here I am, back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I really am glad that you guys enjoy my story!:)**

**Oh! Before I forget, I just wanted to give a shout out to my buddy, SullenFlower. She gave me some really awesome ideas for my story! Thank ya homedog!:P**

**Anyways, here's the chapter…**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

KIM

The guys gave each other all worried looks. Where's Rudy? Did something happen?

"Where's Rudy, Milton?" I asked again.

"Kim…" he said as he walked over to my bed and took a seat on the edge of it.

I gave him a look of confusion, "Milton? Tell me where he is!" I demanded.

Milton sighed and looked up to the corner of the room, "it all began on our first day of training…"

***MILTON'S FLASHBACK***

_I walked up to Rudy, "What is it?"_

_Rudy pointed to the wooden boards, "Practice breaking them! I need you to break your record."_

_I looked over at the boards. There were five of them piled on top of one another._

_I looked back at Rudy wide eyes, "How am I supposed to break my record when the pile is bigger than the size of my arm?"_

_"BREAK THE FLIPPIN' BOARDS, MILTON!" Rudy exclaimed._

_"GAAAAH!"_

_I walked over to the boards and cracked my knuckles in preparation. I slowly raised my right hand into the air and closed my eyes…_

_CRAAACK!_

_I quickly opened my eyes to see all the boards cut in half on the ground._

_"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I DID IT!" I jumped up into the air in excitement._

_Eddie ran over to me and gave me a high five, "Nice going, cheese sneeze!"_

_Julie ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "That was amazing, Miltie!"_

_Jerry gave his Indian war chant. "Yo, wait…what are we all cheering about?"_

_We all face-palmed._

_"Alright guys, come here." said Rudy_

_We all went to Rudy and sat around him._

_"Okay, now I can't believe I am saying this…but I think we need to drop out of the competition."_

_Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes._

_"Rudy! What are you saying? We came up all the way to China for nothing?" said Eddie_

_Rudy shrugged, "I guess. Without Jack and Kim we're toast!"_

_I angrily stood up, "You know what Rudy…I'm tired of this! Why can't you just believe in us for once? I just broke five boards, for crying out loud!"_

_I grabbed Julie's hand, "C'mon Julie, let's go. I'm out of here!"_

_With that, Julie and I left._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I looked at Milton wide-eyed.

"Rudy wanted you guys to drop out of the competition?"

Milton nodded, "Yup….I got really mad at him for it." He looked at the ground guilty.

"Yeah, I would be too! You guys worked hard..but continue with the story! Where is he?" I asked **again**.

Milton Iooked up at the corner of the room again and continued with his flashback, " a little while after we brought you to the hospital, I got a frantic phone call from Eddie…"

***MILTON'S FLASHBACK***

Julie, Jack, and I were waiting in the waiting room for Kim's results. My phone started to ring. I picked it up and looked at it…Jerry was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered

"**Yo, Milton! It's Jerry! You gotta help us! A whole bunch of crazy ninjas just broke into the dojo and took Rudy!"**

"What? Where are you guys? Where did they take Rudy?"

"**Mann…I don't know! We chased them for the longest time on the wall, but they we're too fast! You gotta come help us!"**

"Umm…Jerry, we found Jack and Kim and Kim is...kind of in the hospital."

"**What?"**

"Yeah, she's in pretty bad shape…I really wish I could come help you guys, but I gotta stay here."

Jack looked at me, confused.

"Hold on a second, Jerry" I put the phone to my shoulder so I could hear what Jack had to say.

"Milton, you and Julie can go…I'll stay here." said Jack.

I looked at him worriedly, "You sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

I put the phone back up to my ear, "Jerry, Julie and I are on our way!" I closed the phone and put it back into my pocket.

"Thanks, Jack."

He nodded again, "Now go! You gotta go find Rudy!"

With that, Julie and I left to go and search for Rudy…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So from then on, we were looking for Rudy…then we got a call from Jack saying you were awake." finished Milton.

"So you guys just stopped looking for Rudy and came back to see me?" I asked shocked.

Milton nodded, "Yes. Yes we did."

"Guys, that was sweet of you, but you didn't have to stop looking for Rudy, he's not only our sensei, he's our friend! He was in trouble too!" I exclaimed.

Eddie walked over and sat on the other side of my bed, opposite from Milton. "You were in trouble too, Kim!"

I sat back on my bed and leaned against the pillows, "I know…and I appreciate it, but.."

"But, you're worried for Rudy." Julie finished for me.

I nodded. "Okay, now you guys saw me..so go find Rudy!"

Julie looked at me nervously, "Are you sure, Kim?"

I nodded slowly and shut my eyes, "Yes…now let me rest." I said.

"Alright. Bye Kimmy!" said Jerry in a girly tone.

My eyes shot open and I gave Jerry a death glare, "I mean it Jerry, if you call me that one more time!"

Jerry jumped up and screamed, "BYE KIM!" and ran out.

I smiled and shut my eyes again.

A bunch of "bye Kim's" and "feel better's" came from everyone... then it got silent.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the room was empty. I looked to the side of me and saw Jack fast asleep on the chair. I laughed quietly and went to lay back down on my bed, shut my eyes and at least tried to get some shut-eye.

***The next day…THE DAY OF THE COMPETITION***

Jack

I opened up eyes and saw that I slept the whole night here in the hospital. I looked to my right and saw that Kim was still sleeping. I smiled. She's so cute when she sleeps…wait, what?

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, zoning me out of my train. I picked it up and unlocked it…a new text message from Milton.

**Hey Jack. How's Kim doing?**

Good…she's still sleeping. Any luck with Rudy, yesterday?

**Nope… I really hope he is alright.**

Yeah, me 2. Are we still going to the competition 2day?

…**I guess we should right? For Rudy?**

for Rudy!

**I got to go. We are heading to the dojo to practice before the competition.**

Ok..call ya l8r.

I locked my phone and slid it back into my pocket. There was a slight knock on the door. I looked up and saw it was the doctor.

"Hello. Kim still sleeping?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yup. What's up?"

The doctor flipped through some of the papers he had in his hands, "Well, what up is, I think Kim go home today." He said.

I smiled, "Really? Thank you so much doc!"

He smiled at me, "Anytime, young grasshopper. You lucky to have her as girl friend."

My eyes widened, 'Oh no,no, you got the wrong idea…we're not dat-"

"Save it, grasshopper." He said interrupting me.

I looked at him confused, "umm?"

"When she wake up, you guys can go…BYE!" then he walked out.

Well, that's not weird at all…

I slid into my chair and took out my phone and started playing PipeRoll.

"You're still here?" I heard Kim say.

I jumped a little, "Oh, Kim! You scared me… I thought you were still sleeping."

She laughed, "I just woke up…did you stay here the whole night?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yup. I fell asleep."

She laughed, "Thanks for staying with me." She said smiling.

I smiled back at her, "No problem…so I got good news."

She looked at me excitedly, "What?"

"You get to leave today!" I exclaimed

"Really? Finally! I've been waiting so long to get out of this hell hole…" she said.

I burst out laughing.

"What?" she said laughing.

I shook my head, still laughing. "Nothing! Just go change so we can leave!" I said pointing to the bathroom.

"Alright, alright!" She said laughing as she grabbed a bundle of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Alrighty…there's the end of chapter 11. Remember to review!:)**

**~Gemstone278**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So SullenFlower ( who has an awesome kickin it story called Kickin' it in Hawaii btw) has really been up my ass about updating…I'm face-timing her right now as I'm writing my story and she's writing her story!:P Anyways, I realized I kind of ended abruptly, (and the chapter was shortish), so with SullenFlower's nagging and my thinking….I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 12!:)**

**Happy Reading…**

* * *

KIM

***About an hour since Kim has been out of the hospital***

After we had left the hospital, Jack brought me back to the hotel so I could hang out with Julie, (since I can't compete), while he practices with the guys for the competition that's in a few hours.

Julie and I were sitting on our little balcony out of our room overlooking the Great Wall of China.

"Isn't the view so pretty, Julie?" I asked.

"Clam it girl! What happened at the hospital?" Julie asked angrily.

I jumped, startled at her tone of voice, "What? What do you mean" I asked confused.

Julie's eyes narrowed, "Ooooh, you know what I mean, sista!"

"Julie, I really don't know what you mean!" I said, now getting angry.

Julie rolled her eyes, "Kim, what happened at the hospital with you and Jack?"

My eyes widened, "Ooh…that! Psssh, nothing happened!" I said my voice getting increasingly higher.

Julie gave me a 'I-so-know-you're-lying-look'.

I threw my hands up in the air, surrendering, "Alright, fine…if you really want to know…Jack, kindofaskedmeoutonadate!" I said quickly hoping she won't understand me.

A big smile spread across Julie's face…I'm guessing she understood me, "no way!"

I felt myself blushing, "Yeah…I mean, I don't think it's that big of a deal. Just a girl and a guy, who are BEST FRIENDS, going out to eat. That's all."

Julie rolled her eyes, "That's all? Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" she exclaimed.

Geez, what's up with Julie lately…I've never seen her act up like this before.

I know I was blushing, so I looked down at the ground trying to hide it.

"Don't worry Kim, you don't have to tell me anything…I know you like him too."

My eyes almost popped out of my head when she said this, how'd she know?

"Pssh! Me and Jack? Are you kidding me? Pshh.."

"Save it, girl!" Julie said putting a hand in front of my face.

"Umm?"

Julie rolled her eyes, "So, when's this **date **of yours?" she asked.

"Julie, I really don't think it's a date!" I said…knowing I was lying.

Julie's eyes narrowed, "Kim, don't get me started!"

I rolled my eyes, suddenly my phone buzzed. I unlocked it. A new text from Jack, oh what a coincidence!

**Hey Kim! We just finished practice, we're headed back 2 the hotel now…**

Ok cool!...I really hate how we're just not even doing anything bout Rudy.

**Ik…me 2. I think we're gonna try looking for him at the competition.**

I'm really worried bout him, Jack.

**Me 2…he's strong tho..**

Yeah, I guess..well I gtg…cya soon?

**Mhm…cya.**

I locked my phone and slid back into my pocket.

"Jack and the guys are headed back..I guess we should get ready to go with them for the competition."

Julie nodded, "Any news on Rudy?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I'm really worried! But, they said that they're going to look for him at the competition."

Julie nodded again, "This whole ninja thing is really weird…who do you think is behind all of this?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea…but I hope we can catch him and find out why he's doing this."

Julie nodded in agreement with me…and we went back into our room to get ready.

***At the competition on the Great Wall***

Julie and I are sitting in the stands waiting for the competition to start. All the competitors are practicing with the last few minutes they have.

"Free samples of falafel balls! Try some for a me!"

Hey? … I know that voice…

I nudged Julie, "Hey, isn't that-"

"FALAFEL PHIL!" shouted Phil

We both jumped.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh me? I is here to promote me falafels. Would you like one?" he asked offering Julie and me a sample of falafel balls.

We shrugged and each grabbed one.

"These are really good." said Julie.

Phil smiled, "AWW! Tank you! You make me blush like tootsie when she make goat fart!"

Julie and I exchanged glances.

"Uhh, you're welcome?" said Julie, confused.

"As they say in me country, ALAHECHMATAMARSTARANEL!" shouted Phil.

With that, Phil walked away, trying to hand out more falafel balls.

Julie and I looked at each other and started to burst out with laughter.

BONG!

We both jumped. Oh…that was just the sound of the gong, meaning the practice time is up.

Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry walked over to us.

"Good job, guys! You'll do great!" I said to them all.

"Yeah, good job!" Julie said.

"Thanks." They all replied.

BONG!

The host of the competition stood up, "Round 1! Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy USA and Red Scorpions (**A/N** **I got that name from some story on fanfiction…I don't remember who the author is, but I thank you!)** USA." shouted the host.

Eddie stood up and walked to the mats.

"C'mon, Eddie! You got this!" shouted Jack.

"Go Eddie!" I shouted.

"Go Eddie! Baby gota noush!" screamed Phil.

We all gave each other weird glances.

Eddie and the other component bowed to each other and began fighting.

After a few punches, kicks, and a flip, Eddie won the first round!

BONG!

Eddie ran over to us and we all gave him high fives.

"Nice going Eddie! We knew you could do it!" exclaimed Jack.

Eddie smiled, "Thanks guys." He said out of breath.

BONG!

"Round 2! Bobby Wasabi USA and Black Dragons USA!" said the announcer.

All of us shared worried glances.

"What? The Black Dragons are here? How am I supposed to beat them now?" Milton said.

"Miltie! You broke **five** boards the other day…you can do this!" said Julie and pulled him into a kiss leaving Milton in shock.

"Uhh, Milton? Hello?" asked Jack.

Suddenly Milton's eyes widened, "I can do this…I can do this….I CAN DO THIS!" he yelled.

"Go Milton!" we all cheered.

Milton walked up to the black dragon and they bowed to each other. First up was the black dragon.

CRAAACK!

He broke five boards…uh oh. That's Milton's record.

After the boards were cleared, Milton stepped up to place.

He cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath, "Bring me six boards!" he shouted.

We all gasped.

The host placed six boards in front of Milton.

Milton slowly raised his right hand….

CRAAACK!

All of our eyes widened. The host walked over to Milton and raised his arm high in the air, "WINNER!"

The whole crowd cheered.

"FREE FALAFEL EVERYONE!" we heard Phil scream.

Milton ran over to us, "I've just became a man!" shouted Milton.

Julie gave him a weird look.

"Uhh, I..I mean a greater man!"

Julie smiled, "That's my Miltie!" and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Rudy would've been proud of you, Milton." I gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Kim". Said Milton.

BONG!

"Round 3!" shouted the host.

"Alright Jerry, that's you! You can do this, man!" shouted Jack, giving him a pat on the back.

Jerry walked up to his opponent and they bowed to each other.

"BEGIN!" shouted the host.

Jerry hit a few punches and kicks. The opponent caught Jerry's foot, causing him to fall to the ground. He immediately got up and in a matter of seconds, Jerry flipped him.

BONG!

The host pointed to Jerry, "WINNER!"

We all cheered. This was our third win in a row!

"WOOOO!" shouted Jerry.

"Congratulations, Jerry!" I exclaimed and gave him a high five.

"Dude, you flipped that guy in a matter of seconds!" said Jack.

"Wait, what did I just do?" asked Jerry, confused.

We all rolled our eyes.

The host walked to the center of the mat, "final round competitors, you have five minutes to practice before it is your time."

Jack got up to walk over to the mats to practice, "Kim, could you come see if I need to work on anything?"

I nodded, "Let's go."

Jack did kicks, punches, flips and the signature "flying dragon" kick. Everything looked perfect.

He walked over to me, "How'd everything look?" Jack asked.

I smiled, "Perfect." I said, feeling my cheeks blush.

I saw Jack's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, really. Now go out there and win us the overall championships!" I exclaimed.

Jack smiled and I ran to him and gave him a tight hug, "You'll do great, Jack." I said.

We pulled away. "Thank, Kim" he said smiling.

BONG!

"FINAL ROUND COMPETITIORS. JACK ANDERSON AND KAI ANDERSON, USA." Shouted the host.

What? I didn't know Kai was going to be here?

I looked over at Jack and he looked back at me with wide eyes….

* * *

**There you guys have it…the end of chapter 12! I think in the next chapter you're going to find out where Rudy is and who is behind the whole "ninja thing". I think in the next maybe one or two chapters Jack and Kim are going to….let's just say, "discuss" their feelings… **

**Remember to review!**

**~Gemstone278**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry, it's been awhile since I last updated…I've been busy getting all my stuff together for my summer intensive next week! For those of you who care to know, I'm going to the Kirov Academy of Ballet! I'm super excited…OH! That's what I have to tell you guys…so I think I'm going to be finishing this story up some time next week, before the weekend. I'm leaving for D.C. next weekend, and I'll be gone for basically like the whole month of July. When I get back, I plan on making a sequel for this story. XD **

**Alright, enough with my blabbing, let's get on with the story!:)**

**Happy Reading…  
**

* * *

KIM

"FINAL ROUND COMPETITIORS…JACK ANDERSON AND KAI ANDERSON, USA." Shouted the host.

What? I didn't know Kai was going to be here?

I looked over at Jack and he looked back at me with wide eyes….

I turned to face Jack and placed my hands on the sides of his arms, "Jack, you can do this. You beat him last time, you can do it again…I believe in you and so does the rest of our dojo."

Jack's eyes softened and I pulled him into a hug. I hesitantly put my lips on his cheek…I could feel his cheeks rise from smiling.

We pulled away and I shrugged, trying to hold back my smile, "For good luck. You'll do great." I said, slightly blushing.

Jack smiled, "Thanks Kim."

He ran up to the mat to face Kai.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the one and only Jack Anderson! This time, I'm winning.."

Jack laughed slightly, "We'll see about that, won't we?" replied Jack.

They bowed to each other.

"BEGIN!" the host shouted.

Kai threw the first punch, but Jack quickly dodged it and kicked him in the gut.

Kai slowly got back up but fell back to the ground in pain. Being the nice guy Jack is, he ran over to Kai and offered him a hand.

Kai grunted, "Like I said last time, you're weak" With that, Kai flipped Jack over onto a table, causing it to break. He screamed in pain.

"Jack!" I yelled. I started to go and run to him but Milton put an arm in front of me, "Kim, this is his fight."

"But he's hurt!" I yelled back.

Jack slowly got up and continued to fight with Kai. A few punches, kicks, and flips later, the fight moved outside on to the Wall, again, like last time.

Uh oh.

Jack did the flying dragon kick, earning a few "ooo's" and "aaah's" from the public. This caused Kai to hit the ground...**hard**

He quickly got up angrily, "That's it!" Kai flipped Jack and he went flying across, slamming against the Wall.

Kai ran over to him and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing Jack to cry in pain.

"Jack!" I screamed again.

"KAI ANDERSON, USA…IS DISQUALIFIED! JACK ANDERSON…WINNER!" shouted the host.

The whole crowd cheered.

"You'll get it one day, Jack!" yelled Kai angrily, storming away.

"Buh-bye Kai!" said Milton in a sassy, girly voice.

Julie turned to look at Milton, confused.

"What?" said Milton.

Julie just shook her head.

I looked over to Jack, still wincing in pain. I ran over to him.

"Jack!" I helped him off the ground.

"Kai's disqualified, you won!" I said happily.

Jack lightly smiled, but winced in pain.

"C'mon we're going to get you to see the doctor." I said reassuringly.

"Jerry come over here and help me bring Jack to the doctor here!" I yelled to him.

Jerry and I put Jack's arms around us and walked him over to the doctor.

* * *

***In the doctor's office on the Wall. (A/N sorry, I didn't know what else to call it!) ***

* * *

"I think that if Jack takes some antibiotics, to reduce inflammation, he'll be just fine." Reassured the doctor.

The rest of the wasabi gang and I all took a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, doctor." I said sweetly.

The doctor smiled back at me, "My pleasure." And walked out.

I turned to face Jack and smiled, "See? You're going to be alright." I said.

Jack smiled back at me.

Suddenly, we heard a faint banging on the wall. We all jumped.

"What was that?" asked Eddie quietly.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Help! Help! Is anyone there? I'm trapped in some kind of room! Help!" We heard a faint voice.

"Is that…?" asked Jerry quietly.

"Rudy?" Julie finished for him.

"RUDY?" yelled Milton.

"Who was that?"

We all gasped in excitement.

"It is Rudy!" Eddie exclaimed.

"RUDY? IT'S KIM AND EVERYONE FROM BOBBY WASABI!" I yelled to him.

"Kim? Kim! You're back! Is Jack there?" he yelled back.

"YES! BUT, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"umm….I DON'T KNOW KIM!" he replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "WELL, DON'T WORRY, WE'RE GOING TO COME AND FIND YOU!"

"UMM, NO RUDY! ONLY EDDIE, JERRY, MILTON, AND JULIE ARE GOING TO COME AND FIND YOU!" shouted Julie.

I looked at Julie, confused, "How come Jack and I aren't coming?"

"Because…you need to stay here with Jack to make sure he's alright, right?" she asked.

"What…?"

Ohh…now I know what she's trying to do. Smart girl.

"Right!...I have to stay here to make sure Jack is alright." I said my voice increasingly getting higher.

Jack gave me a weird look, but I just shrugged it off.

"COMING RUDY!" shouted Julie.

Then they all followed Julie out, searching for Rudy.

"Uhh… what was that about?" asked Jack.

I shrugged, "I don't know…Julie being Julie, I guess."

Jack looked at me confused, but then just shrugged.

I sat down in the chair next to him, "So, how are you feeling? Any better?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Better than I was since Kai threw me into a wall." Said Jack laughing slightly.

I laughed along with him…and that's when I made eye-contact with him.

Everything around us completely vanished; it was just me and Jack.

"Better now that I'm…here with you." He said quietly, his cheeks showing a shade of pink.

I felt my cheeks get hotter, "You really mean that?" I asked.

Jack shrugged; trying to hide back a smile…I could tell he was getting embarrassed, "Kim, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

Oh…my...God…

"Kim, I…"

"GUYS WE FOUND RUDY!" I heard Eddie yell.

Jack and I both jumped.

Damn you, Eddie!

I looked over to Jack, "Are you okay to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

I offered him a hand to help him get up and he took it.

"C'mon, let's go find Rudy!" I exclaimed.

* * *

***A few minutes later, Jack and Kim find the rest of the gang in front of a door***

* * *

Jack and I ran up to everyone out of breath.

"He's in there?" I asked pointing to the door.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, we figured we would get you guys to come break down the door since none of us can." Said Milton.

Jack and I shrugged in agreement.

"Rudy?" Jack yelled

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Kim is going to break down the door, so stand back!"

"Okay!"

Jack walked over to me, "You got this?"

I turned to face him and I rolled my eyes, "This is a piece of cake."

I backed up slowly and charged to the door and kicked it, causing it to fall down.

"Nice going, Kim!" I heard Rudy yell.

"Rudy!" I exclaimed and he ran out pulling me into a hug.

"Are you okay? How long were you in there for?" I asked, concerned.

He shrugged, "About a day. They were nice enough to give me some food…but, I wasn't worried, I knew you guys would come and rescue me!" he exclaimed.

Rudy ran over to Jack and gave him a hug.

"Glad, you're okay, man!" said Jack.

"I'm glad to see you guys! What happened?" Rudy asked Jack and I.

Jack looked at me and I just shrugged and explained the story, "Well, our tourist abandoned us, ninjas chased us, we left the Great Wall, got lost in the woods…and…?" I asked turning to Jack to explain the rest.

"And, Kim got a concussion, and Milton and Julie found us and we brought Kim to a hospital."

"Wow." Said Rudy shocked. "Well, I'm glad you guys are okay now." He said.

Rudy walked over and gave Jerry, Eddie, and Julie hugs…then he faced Milton.

"I'm sorry…" they both said at the same time.

They both gave each other a big hug.

"I'm sorry...I should've been-"started Milton.

"No, Milton, I'm sorry. I was too hard on you guys…and I should've believed in you…I was just worried about how we would do and-"

"It's okay, I forgive you Rudy."

"Really?"

Milton nodded, "Really." They hugged again.

"By the way, how did the competition go?" asked Rudy.

"Great! We-" I started but was interrupted by the sight of ninjas charging at us.

"RUN!" shouted Jack.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! What's going to happen? What was Jack going to say? Who is behind the whole ninja situation?**

**Well, at least they found Rudy!**

**Remember to review, please!:)**

**~Gemstone278**


	15. Author's note!

Oh my gosh, guys, I am **sooooooooooooo** sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was away at my dance camp…I just got back yesterday! The morning I left, I was in the middle of writing an author's note to just give you guys a heads up that I wouldn't be updating for about a month but, I didn't have enough time to upload it to fanfiction….You guys don't know how bad I felt while I was away. I kept on bugging SullenFlower to tell you guys in one of her author's notes…teehee thanks SullenFlower!:)

Anyways, I have lots of news to spring upon you all.

1. For the people that care: The dance camp I went to, they invited me to study with them year round! I don't know if I'm going to go or not yet because they're REALLY expensive…I have to see how much of a scholarship they're offering to me. I'm siked!:)

2. I think I've told you guys, but once I'm done with this story, I plan on writing a sequel!

3. Once I 'm done with sequel, SullenFlower and I have talked about doing a collaboration and writing a Kickin' it story together. I don't know what it will be about or when we're going to start writing it, but we'll let you all know asap!

I'm currently in the process of writing a LONG next chapter for you guys…as an apology. I really am sorry! I hope you like the next chapter ;)

Let me know what you all think about the ideas in reviews!

~Gemstone278


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's a long awaited chapter! Hope ya guys like it **

**Happy Reading!:)**

* * *

KIM

Just as I was about to tell Rudy how we did at the competition, we had to run for our lives down the hallway. Why? We were getting chased by a group of ninjas, yet again! We all darted back down the hallway we came from and ran inside the doctor's office, slamming the door behind us.

"Pheww!" We all sighed in relief.

"Who's after us?" asked Eddie, annoyed.

Rudy shook his head and sighed, "I don't know, but we're going to get them….I'm tired of getting chased by ninjas!" he said, whining like a little girl.

We all looked at him weirdly.

"What?!"

We all just rolled our eyes.

Everyone took a seat somewhere in the office…I sat next to Jack.

After about a five minute long pause, Jerry finally broke the silence.

"I think I know who's after us…"

All of our eyes widened, "WHAT?!" we all screamed.

"How would you know this, Jerry?" asked Jack, annoyed.

Jerry shrugged, "Well, that one day when the ninjas came and took Rudy, one of their gloves fell off and I saw the dragon symbol for Kai's dojo on the ninja's hand.."

"WHAT?!" screamed Jack.

I turned to face Jack, "Calm down Jack! It's okay..now we know that Kai's dojo is after us…"

I turned back to face Jerry, "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS BEFORE, JERRY!" I yelled while walking towards him.

His eyes widened in fear, "I must have forgotten! Sorry! Please don't hurt me!" he said, terrified, while putting his hands up in defense.

Eddie ran over to us and put his hands in-between us to keep me from hurting Jerry.

"Kim, calm down…Just like you said before, now we know that Kai's dojo is after us. All we have to do now is try and find a way to stop them." Said Eddie.

I let out a puff of anger and sat back down by Jack, again. We were all quiet for a while…thinking of possible ways to stop Kai's dojo from killing us.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas?" asked Julie, trying to sound hopeful.

Milton shrugged, "I think I've thought of a great plan!"

"Cool! What is it?" Eddie asked, excited.

"Well, it involves a lot of physics…" he started.

"NEVERMIND!" Eddie yelled.

"GAAAH!"

Suddenly, there was a loud banging. We all jumped.

"What was that you guys?!" whispered Jerry, frightened.

"SSSSHHH! Just stay quiet, Jerry!" Rudy replied.

We were all quiet, trying to listen for any sounds.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Free falafel samples! I some for a you, doctor!"yelled….

PHIL!

"PHIL!" we all screamed.

"What?!"

"Phil, its Rudy."

"Oh! Rudy! I—"

"Phil! I'm going to open the door and you're going to run in and quickly shut the door behind you, okay?"

"Okay!"

Rudy opened the door and Phil came running in with a tray of falafel balls, slamming the door shut behind him.

"SSSSH! Not so loud!" yelled Rudy.

"Sorry! Geez! Are you okay? Did someone give you goat poop?" asked Phil.

"No! I'm not okay…and what? Goat poop?!"

"Yes goat poop! Do you have a problem with that?"

Rudy rolled his eyes.

"Phil, we're getting chased by ninjas." Said jack, still annoyed about earlier.

Phil's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Ninjas?! Those people that always are dressed in black and have crazy karate chopping skills?"

We all nodded our heads.

Phil shrugged, "Falafel balls anyone?!"

Rudy smacked the tray out of Phil's hands and the falafel balls went flying. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE DAMN FALAFEL'S RIGHT NOW, PHIL!" yelled Rudy.

Eddie snapped his fingers, "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" asked Milton.

"Your mom!" yelled Jerry, laughing hysterically. No one was laughing, except for him. We all just looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked, offended.

Everyone just shook their heads in disappointment.

"I got a plan…and it involves you." Said Eddie, pointing at Phil.

Phil clapped his hands in excitement, "Yes! I will be known as Hero Falfel Man and I will become famous in my country. I can see it now…'All hail Hero Falafel Man!'"

"Yeah, whatever. Now you guys, I think this plan will work…but you all have to listen."

We all nodded our heads and listened to Eddie's plan, hoping it would work.

***A few minutes later…Eddie's plan is put into action.***

NO ONE'S POV

Eddie's plan seemed to be useful, so everyone agreed to do it. Everyone wished each other luck and headed to their "positions" for the plan.

Phil walked out of the office, with his tray of falafel balls, and out into the arena, where the competition took place. He took a seat and waited for his cue.

In the distance, he could see black figures walking towards the doctor's office.

This was his cue.

"HEY YOU!" he shouted.

The ninjas quickly turned their heads to face Phil.

"YEAH YOU! YOU NINJA PEOPLE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF ME FALFEL. ME JUST MADE FRESH TIS MORNING!"

The ninjas all looked at each other, shrugged and walked towards Phil.

"I promise you, these are the best falafels you can get here!"

One ninja hesitantly reached his hand out to the tray, thinking about taking a falafel ball.

"What are you doing? Do you think they bite? I told you, me just make them fresh tis morning. EAT IT!"

The ninja finally took a falafel and stuffed it in his mouth. He nodded his head a million times and gave Phil and the rest of the ninjas a thumbs up.

Phil smiled, "OH! You like it?! See me told you so!"

All the ninjas grabbed one falafel ball and ate it.

"One?!That all?!Take as much as you like!"

The ninjas shrugged and started to take handfuls of falafel balls.

From the corner of his eye, Phil could see Rudy, Kim, Jack, and Jerry slowly walking towards them.

Jerry walked up behind two ninjas and slowly raised a tray that Phil had used earlier for his falafel balls and wacked it on two of the ninja's heads. They immediately collapsed to the ground.

The two other ninjas charged at Rudy, Kim, and Jack. They easily took them down with a few punches and kicks. Sooner enough, all four ninjas were down on the ground. Everyone cheered. Milton and Julie ran out from the doctor's office and congratulated them.

KIM'S POV

We did it! We took down all the ninjas!

"Now it's time to see who these ninjas really are." Said Rudy, as he was leaning down to one of the ninjas, just about to take one of their masks off.

Right when Rudy was going to take the mask off of one of the ninjas, he was stopped by the sound of sudden…clapping?

We all turned our heads to the direction the sound was coming from. It was…

Kai?!

"Bravo! I got to say, that was quite a show you all put on…You found out what dojo the ninjas from and you were able to take them down…bravo!" said Kai, sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Kai!" I snapped at him.

Kai chuckled, "Oooo, she's a feisty one, Jack" he said, slowly walking towards me.

Jack put a protective arm in front of me, "If you hurt her, I—"

"You'll what?!"

I felt Jack tense up, "Jack…" I started to say. I was too late, he had already thrown a punch at Kai.

I turned to look at Rudy and he was running towards the two fighting boys, hopefully trying to break up the fight.

Rudy ran right in between them, "Stop it you two!" he yelled.

They both stopped…because if you hit a sensei, whether yours or not, you get banned from permanently from that dojo. **(A/N I totally just made that up…don't know if it's real or not!) **

"Thank you" breathed Rudy.

Just as he was about to step away, Kai threw a punch…most likely meant or Jack, but it accidentally hit Rudy!

Rudy fell straight to the ground.

"Rudy!" We all yelled.

"Kai! How could you?!" Jack screamed at Kai.

* * *

**Ba ba buuuuuum! Hehehe cliffhangeeerrrr:) Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…it took me awhile to write, since I was gone for a while. I'm gonna try my best and try and update again tomorrow or the next day.** **Please review! I always love to hear what you guys have to say…**

**Until next time!**

**~Gemstone278**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Woop woop!:) I'm a little upset with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter…I really wish more of the readers could take a little time and review! :'( **

**It makes me smile when I see I have a lot of reviews:) **

**Anyways, here's chapter 15….I have a feeling you'll really like it! **

**HINT HINT!**

**Happy Reading...and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

KIM

I can't believe it…Kai just punched Rudy. I hope he's okay…He's just lying lifelessly on the floor, did he knock him out?

"Jack, I'm so sorry, man! I didn't mean to!" yelled Kai apologetically.

Jack just shook his head, "I can't believe you Kai! After everything you've done!" yelled Jack.

Just as Kai was about to respond to what Jack just said, I heard Rudy groaning in pain. I looked down at him and he was slowly trying to get up. Milton and Eddie ran over to him and helped him up. Geez…his lip is bleeding.

"Rudy, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded slowly, "Yup…just fine…" He turned himself around to face Kai. "Now you, Kai….what you did to me just now was EXTREMELY disrespectful…you just broke a major karate rule. I'm sorry to say this, but you're banned from our dojo and being affiliated with anyone in our dojo!"

Kai let out an angry sigh, "You'll regret this one day…YOU ALL WILL!" He screamed at us. With that, Kai ran out of the room…and hopefully out of our lives for good.

Once he left the room, we all ran to Rudy to make sure he's okay. His lip was still bleeding and it was starting to swell.

"Eeeehh Rudy, you need some ice." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah I'll be alright guys…At least we're all okay now…and Kai's gone".

We all nodded, agreeing with him.

"Alrighty guys, I think we should head back to the hotel…it is getting late." Said Eddie.

There was a chorus of "yeah's" and "okay's" coming from us. I looked around for Jack…where is he? I looked over on the outside of the Wall…there he is…what's he doing?

"Uhh guys, I'll meet ya outside…I gotta get something." I said, hoping they wouldn't ask anything about Jack.

"Okay." Said Rudy. "We'll wait for you outside…don't want you getting lost again!" he said while laughing.

I laughed, "Okay, thanks!"

I waited for Rudy to leave the room and then I started to walk outside to where Jack was. He was leaning against the Wall, looking up at the sky…probably watching the stars.

"Hey." I said calmly.

He turned around and saw me, "Hey" and turned back around to look at the sky.

He's still upset about earlier…"Look, everything's going to be alright…everyone's okay, Rudy's okay, Kai's gone, and we won the competition!" I said, hoping to cheer him up a little.

Jack let out a sigh, "I know…I guess I'm just in shock a little."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's understandable…but you know what, it's over now. Now you just got to enjoy every moment here…because before you know it, we'll be back in Seaford and everything will be the same again."

Jack nodded and looked back up at the sky. I looked up at them too.

"The stars are pretty aren't they?" I said.

"Yeah…but, not as pretty as you."

HOLY CRAP. Calm down Kim, calm down….don't hyperventilate.

I turned to look at a blushing Jack, "You….you think I'm pretty?" I asked him.

Jack shrugged and started to blush, "Yeah…well.. you-"

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek…again. Jack immediately stopped talking and looked at me.

I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Sorry-" I started to say but was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine.

Oh my God.

Jack Anderson was kissing me…

and to my surprise, I started kissing him back. It was more than what I ever imagined….I felt like a bunch of sparks that were inside of me started to explode everywhere.

Jack leaned back, leaving me in a state of shock.

I couldn't help but start smiling like a dork…I mean c'mon, he kissed me!

Jack started to laugh a little. Oh man, was he laughing at me? Ugh…I must really look like a freak.

"You okay?" he asked me, still laughing.

I nodded, "Yeah." I replied…I started to laugh along with him.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You." He simply replied.

"Oh, so now I'm funny, huh?! I thought I was pretty!" I said, giggling.

"You're still pretty..but still funny. You should be proud Kim!" He said, laughing, while entwining his fingers with mine.

Breathe….Breathe Kim…you guys just kissed. You can deal with holding hands with him, right?

I laughed with him, "Aww thanks, Jack."

He shook his head, "No need to thank me…I'm awesome, remember?"

"Yeah okay, Jack." I said.

We both laughed.

"So…are we like…boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked him, kind of awkwardly.

Jack shrugged, "I guess…I mean, if you want to."

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "Of course I want to, you dork! I guess I have to admit…I did always have this crush on you…" I said the last part of my sentence quietly hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it since the day I met you! Haha! Jack wins!"he said laughing.

Crap...

"Well, it's not like you never had a crush me!" I replied.

Jack immediately stopped laughing.

"Yeah…that's what I thought." I said, starting to laugh again.

Jack chuckled, "Alright…well it's late and we should start heading back to the hotel."

I nodded, agreeing with him, "Yeah, the guys are waiting for us outside."

Jack nodded.

And then we started to walk back over to the guys….hand in hand.

That's when I remembered….

"Hey…you still have to take me out to the best restaurant in China!" I said reminding him.

"You remembered!" he said.

I laughed, "Of course I remembered."

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" he asked, smiling at me.

I nodded, "tomorrow it is!" I said smiling at him.

* * *

**There it is guys, they kissed! Oh yeah!:)**

**Sorry about the length of this chapter…I made this late at night and I'm tired from swimming all day. Lol. BUT, don't worry, I'm gonna update soon, because I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this story!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews!**

**Thank ya guys, you're the best!**

**Much love,**

**Gemstone278**

*****REMEMBER TO REVIEW!*****


	18. Chapter 16

**HOLY CRAP GUYS! I am BEYOND sorry for how long I didn't update for. I was on vacation for two weeks and then when I got back, I had to get ready for school! And then I was at the ER the other day! ANYWAY! I am sooo sooo soo sooo sorry! **

**I can't believe this is the last chapter of my first fanfiction! *sniff sniff* Well, before I get all emotional here, I'm gonna let you guys read the chapter first because this author's note is going to be extremely long! The author's note is so long, I'm making a whole separate author's note JUST for y'all. **

**Well….here it is guys…the LAST and FINAL chapter of…..**

"**We're Going to China, Again?"**

**Happy Reading! :'(**

* * *

Kim

Well, here we all are, sitting in an airplane waiting for it to take off back to Seaford. So much has happened while we were here…between the ninjas, Kai, Rudy getting held hostage by the ninjas, Jack and I getting lost…..

Jack. I just laughed thinking about him. Yesterday we went on our first date…..well, at least tried to…

***Yesterday***

I slowly rose out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I reached over for my phone and checked the time. 12:00 pm! Wow, I slept late…I did have a late night last night. I smiled remembering it. It all happened so fast! Jack just called me pretty, I kissed him on the cheek and he just leaned over and kissed me….I guess when you're hiding you're feelings for so long, once you start to confess them, they just pour right out.

I sat up and looked across the room at Julie…she's still sleeping. I laughed to myself remembering how crazy she acted when I told her that Jack and I kissed…

_I walked back into my hotel room smiling like an idiot…I couldn't help but not stop smiling. Julie looked at me, confused._

"_Um..what just happened, Kim?" she asked me, sounding a little worried._

_I just shook my head, still smiling, "Nothing..everything's just great.." I said while l flopped onto my bed._

_Julie laughed a little, "Alright…well, you sure you don't want to tell me?"_

_I quickly sat up, my eyes wide with excitement, "Jack and I kissed!"_

_Julie shot up out of bed and started dancing around the hotel room, "YES! Finally!"_

_I got up and started dancing around the room and laughing with Julie. We both sat back down after our little "happy dance" died down._

"_Tell me EVERYTHING that happened!" said Julie, full of excitement_

_I laughed at her unusual excitement and started to tell her what happened…_

I got up out of bed, grabbed a pair of clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Today, we we're all going to finish our touring around China…staying in one big group, of course, and then tonight, Jack and I are going to have our first date. Oh my God…it's so weird saying that, but it's true!

***About an hour later, the gang has breakfast at the hotel***

Julie and I grabbed our bags and walked out of the hotel room, locking the door behind us.

"So Kim, are you excited about tonight?" said Julie, nudging me, "if you know what I mean.."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her, "Oh shut up Julie!" She starting laughing with me.

We walked to the lobby and saw that Jack and Milton were there waiting for us and that Rudy was getting table for us for breakfast.

"Go and get your man, Kim!"said Julie.

I looked at Julie, weirdly, "What has gotten into you lately?!" I said laughing.

Julie shook her head, "Pssh! What are you talking about?" said Julie, her voice getting increasingly higher. "Hi Miltie!" yelled Julie, running to Milton.

Ok…that wasn't weird at all. I just laughed at her, trying to shake it off. I looked next to Julie and Milton and didn't see Jack. Where'd he go? He was there a minute ago.

I suddenly felt a pair of hands go over my eyes. I jumped a little, startled.

"Guess who?" said a voice, sweetly.

I smiled, recognizing the voice. I grabbed the hands on my eyes and turned around to face Jack.

"Good morning, Kimmy!"

I nudged his arm, "Look, Jackie," I said mocking him, "just because we're dating doesn't mean you now have the right to call me Kimmy! You know I hate it when people call me that." I said.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed, "Okay, **Kim**…. I'm sorry." He said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you're forgiven." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jack while throwing one arm in the air in excitement and wrapped his other arm over my shoulder.

I felt my cheeks turn red. Even though Jack and I are now dating, I still get the same giddy feeling when Jack would look at me or touch me.

"Why are you so stupid?" I asked him laughing.

We started walking towards Milton and Julie. "Because I'm awesome, remember?" he replied.

I giggled, "Jack…you don't make sense. You're stupid because you're awesome?"

We reached Milton and Julie…Jerry and Eddie walked up to all of us shortly after us.

"Woah, Kim? Did you just giggle?" asked Eddie, shocked.

Uh oh…They all heard me giggle. Only my family heard me giggle once in awhile.

"What? Me? Giggle? No…" I said, lying. I was a horrible liar…I could feel my cheeks burning from blushing. "Psssh. Kim Crawford does NOT giggle."

"You did giggle!" Exclaimed, Eddie.

"Woah, props to you man!" said Jerry, giving Jack a high five, "you made Kim giggle!"

"Hahaha, GOTCHYA!" exclaimed Jack, pointing at me, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, trying so hard not to laugh at how retarted he looks.

Everyone started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh along with them.

Rudy ran up to us, "Hey guys! I got us a table." said Rudy.

We all followed him to our table, sat down, and discussed our plans for the day over huge plates of breakfast...gooey cinnamon buns, huge stacks of blueberry pancakes, many slices of crispy bacon and much more.

"This is…the..best breakfast…I've ever had!" said Eddie with his mouth full of food.

Milton kicked Eddie's leg under the table, "chew with your mouth closed, Eddie! Manners!" he yelled at him.

"Geez sorry." He replied, annoyed. Milton rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," I said, interrupting Eddie and Milton's current conflict, "What time do you think we're going to be back here at later?" I asked Rudy.

"Uhhh…probably around six-ish…something around then probably." He told me.

I nodded, "Awesome."

"That gives us just enough time for our date tonight…" said Jack, turning to face me, smirking.

I turned to him blushing and grabbed his hand and held it.

Milton smiled at us, "Why did it take you guys so long to realize you guys liked each other?"

"Tell us, tell us!" exclaimed Rudy.

I laughed, "Well..-"

"When we were out on the wall, late last night, we were talking…and I just realized how beautiful she was.." Jack said sweetly.

I felt myself blush…again.

That earned a few "aaaaawww's" and "ew's" from the group.

I nudged Jack, "Oh stop being all wordy!" I said laughing.

"It's true!" he replied.

I squeezed his hand…signaling him to relax with the comments… I saw Jack look at me weirdly, from the corner of my eye. I looked back at him and widened my eyes and gave him a "stop it or I'll kill you look".

Julie cleared her throat, probably sensing the awkwardness, "So guys, wanna get going?" she asked all of us.

We all nodded and agreed with Julie…so we got up and walked to the lobby and out the doors to make our last day in China, the best.

* * *

***Today***

It has been about a half hour since our plane took off. The flight attendants were now coming around with complementary food and drinks.

"Hi guys, how are you doing today, can I get you any drinks?" said one flight attendant.

I looked over to Jack and he nodded at me, "Sure..um, I'll have a diet coke, please." I asked.

"And I'll have a pepsi." Said Jack.

The flight attendant nodded, "Alright…your drinks should be here shortly." She said walking away, taking more orders.

I looked over at Jack and I saw he just put his earphones in. "What'chya listening to?" I asked him.

"Oh..uh.. I'm listening to Chop Up My Heart by Kung Fu Lightning." **(A/N Thanks PumpkinPieTime for helping me come up with the song title!:P)**

"Oh cool…" I said looking away.

Jack looked confused, "Wanna listen?" he asked me, offering one of his earphones.

I smiled slightly, "Sure." And took the earphone and placed it in my ear.

After a few minutes of listening the flight attendant came back over with our drinks, "Here are your drinks." She said handing both to me since I was in the aisle seat.

"Thanks." We both said. The flight attendant nodded and walked away handing all the other passengers their drinks.

I gave Jack his pepsi and he took a drink out of it, "Thanks." He said.

I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, "So uh…Since our date didn't go to well yesterday," said Jack laughing, "would you…uh..like to go to Circus Burger when we get back to Seaford?" he said, hopeful.

I laughed and smiled, biting the tip of my lip, "Sure."

Jack smiled and took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

We both jumped to what sounded like a girl screaming…but wait, that came from right behind us.

"Sir! What is the problem?!" We heard a flight attendant ask.

Jack and I sat up out of our seats and looked over behind to see a traumatized Jerry inching farther and farther away from a plate of saltine crackers.

"I asked for any other crackers, BUT the saltine ones! I had bad experiences with them, yo!" said Jerry, quivering.

"Sir, these are the only crackers we have on the plane!" the flight attendant yelled.

"It's okay, I'll eat 'em." Said Eddie, taking the plate of saltines away from Jerry.

"I'M JUST A LITTLE BOY!" wailed Jerry.

"Is he okay?" the flight attendant asked Jack and I.

I nodded, "Yeah…it's just that the crackers bring back really horrific memories of his."

The flight attendant nodded understanding, "Oh, okay." "IT'S ALL ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THE YOUNG MAN IS FINE…JUST A BAD NIGHTMARE!" yelled the flight attendant to everyone on the plane.

Jack and I sat back down and settled in our seats. I picked up my phone and checked the time, "We still have a lot of time before we're in Seaford." I said annoyed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jack offered.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Jack turned the channel to the movie channel. Napoleon Dynamite was playing tonight.

I started to laugh the minute I saw that it was playing, "Best movie ever! We have to watch it!" I said. **(A/N SUCH A FUNNY MOVIE!)**

Jack shrugged, "Never seen it." He said casually.

My eyes widened, "You've never seen Napoleon Dynamite?!" I asked, shocked.

He shook his head, "Nope…"

"Oh, well we're watching it then!" I said turning the movie on.

* * *

***Yesterday***

Well, we made it to our last destination on our tour. The Temple of Heaven….it was beautiful! **(A/N There's a link on my profile for you all of you who want to see what it looks like **** )**

"Wow guys." I said in amazement.

"Yeaaaaah." Said everyone else in awe.

"Hey guys listen to this," started Rudy, "'The Temple was built in 1420 A.D. during the Ming Dynasty to offer sacrifice to Heaven. As Chinese emperors called themselves 'The Son of Heaven' ,they dared not to build their own dwelling,'Forbidden City' bigger than a dwelling for Heaven'" said Rudy, reading from "The Traveler's Guide Through China".

"Wow. That's a long time!" said Eddie, in shock.

"No duh smarty pants!" said Milton, annoyed. Julie pulled Milton aside, "Miltie! What has gotten into you! I told you that you should be nicer to people that have a people of lower brain capacity."

Milton rolled his eyes and walked over to Eddie, "Sorry, Eddie." He said, glumly.

Eddie shrugged, "It's okay..I know you didn't mean it."

Milton turned to face Julia, "You see?! I told you!" he said pointing at Eddie.

Julie just rolled her eyes. I walked over to Julie, "You guys are too cute." I said to her.

Julie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever Kim!" We both laughed.

Jack walked towards us, "Whaassup ladies?" he said flirtatiously, while flipping his hair. I nudged him with my elbow, "You're a retard." I said to him.

"Hey! That was offensive!" Jack said sarcastically. "It was meant to be!" I said sarcastically, mimicking him.

"Awwww!" Julie squealed, "You guys are too cute!"

"I said that to you earlier about you and Milton!"

Julie nodded, "I know. But it's true." She said. We all laughed.

"Hey, c'mon guys let's walk up to the temple and take a picture!" said Rudy. We all nodded and followed him up the steps leading to the temple.

It was beautiful. Standing three tiers tall and overlooking Beijing, it would take any one's breath away.

"This is absolutely-"

"Breathtaking" said Julie.

"Amazing" said Eddie.

"Beautiful." Said Julie.

"Wonderful!" said Milton.

"A sensei's home!" said Rudy.

"Gorgeous..like you." Said Jack.

"Awww. Jack." I said blushing, taking one of his hands.

That earned a few "Aww's" and "Ewww's" from the group.

"Oh stop it!" I snapped at them, "You all have had boyfriends or girlfriends!"

"Yeah whatever.."said Jerry.

I lunged at him.

Jerry backed away, "Geez! I'm sorry, Kim, okay?! Estas chicas americanos locos ... Pensando que me puede matar con sus habilidades de karate! Soy un hombre, óyeme rugir!" he said angrily, under his breath.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Rudy walked up to some random Chinese guy, probably asking if he could take our picture.

"Picture! Picture! Ya ya!" said the Chinese man, walking back over with Rudy, with a camera.

"Picture time guys!" said Rudy excitedly.

"1….2…3…BOBBY WASABI!"

***About an hour or two later, back at the hotel.* **

Julie and I were in our hotel room; blasting music to Carly Rae Jepson, dancing around the room, and picking out my outfit for my date tonight.

Julie danced over to my closet and held up a dress, "What about this one?"she asked excitedly.

I stopped dancing for a moment to think, "Naah. Too boring."

"Hey I just met you!" sang Julie.

"But this is crazy.." I sang along.

"So here's my number!" we sang together.

"So call me maybe!" said a random voice outside of the hotel room.

Julie and I looked at eachother in confusion. I ran over to my iPhone and paused the song. "Who is that?" I asked her.

"I don't know…." She said walking over to the peep hole on the door….

Julie looked through the peep hole, "Ah ha!"

"What? Who is it?" I asked her.

Julie snorted, "Jack and Milton!"

I laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

"No!" she said laughing, "Now they are running away…probably heard us."

"Scaredy cats." I snickered.

"Yeah right?!" Julie replied laughing.

I turned Call Me Maybe back on, on my phone.

"So." I said dancing back over to my closet, "According to Jack, it's not a fancy restaurant, but it's not casual..so…"

Julie looked confused, "Then what kind of restaurant is it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know..I just have to find something perfect to where!"

Julie nodded, "Yeah ya do!"

We both laughed and continued to dance around the hotel room looking like freaks.

**Eddie's POV**

Jerry and I were hanging in our hotel room, taking advantage of room service and playing x-box live.

"This is the life! Whooo!" shouted Jerry while grabbing a handful of m&m's and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Yes..yes it is…now all is we need is the ladieeeess"

"Mhmm" replied Jerry, his mouth full.

That's when I thought of something, "Hey Jerry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you, me, Rudy, Milton, and Julie all spy on Jack and Kim while they're on their date!" I said, excitedly.

"Uh…"he began, "Isn't that basically stalking them?" Jerry asked.

"Duuuh"

Jerry nodded and stuffed another handful of m&m's in his mouth.

"Sounds like a plan." I said

"Wait…what plan?" Jerry said with a blank expression on his face.

I just shook my head, frustrated, "Nothing..you'll remember it later."

Jerry shrugged and stuffed ANOTHER handful of m&m's in his mouth.

"Uhh Jerry?"

"Yeaah?"

"Don't you think you're going to get sick from eating so many m&m's?"

"No." he replied grabbing another handful again.

I shrugged, "Whatever."

I took out my phone and sent out a mass text message to Rudy, Julie, and Milton telling them the plan.

**Kim's POV**

"Okay I think this is one!" I shouted to Julie. **(A/N picture of what Kim is wearing is on my profile!)**

"Okay, come on out, gorgeous!" she replied.

I opened up the bathroom door and walked into our room. Julie's jaw dropped.

I bit my lip, "What? It's that bad? I thought it was perfect.." I said looking in the mirror, frowning.

"No." was all she said.

I looked at her, confused, "No?"

"No, it's better than prefect!" she yelled, "Jack is going to DIE!" she yelled excitedly, really emphasizing the "DIE" part.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "You really think so?"

"Yes!" she looked at her phone and her eyes widened, "Oh God, Kim you have five minutes! C'mon! Quick!"

Geez! Thank God I did my hair and makeup before I found the right dress…I looked in the mirror one last time and gave my hair a flip.

"Alright, let's go!" Julie said excitedly.

Julie walked with me to the elevator on our floor. "Alright. Go get your man!"

I laughed, "Thanks Julie…and could you stop saying that? It's kind of creeping me out!"

Julie rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? I think I'm going to make it my new catchphrase!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever Julie." I pushed the button on the elevator to open the doors.

I walked in the elevator. "Go-" Julie began.

"Julie!"

"Sorry…Have fun!"

I nodded, "That's better." I waved to her as the elevator doors closed.

I looked at my phone, 7:00…just in time.

DING.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby. And I saw Jack…

**Milton's POV**

"Sssh!" I said, "They're going to hear you!"

We all moved closer to them and hid behind one of the Chinese statues.

"Shall we?" we heard Jack say.

"We shall" Kim replied.

"AWWW!" cried Julie.

"SSHHH!" we all yelled at her.

"Geez..sorry."

We watched Jack and Kim walk out of the hotel. "C'mon guys, let's go!" said Rudy.

All of us ran after Kim and Jack. "I wonder where they're going." Asked Eddie.

"Probably some place romantic!" said Julie all "lovey dovey", "Unlike Milton.." she said eyeballing me.

My eyes widened, "What?! You don't think our dates are romantic?!"

Julie rolled her eyes, "Of course I do! I was only joking…"

I nodded, "Okay good."

"Guys!" yelled Rudy interrupting us, "They're going to the beach!" **(A/N There really are beaches in China! I looked it up! Picture on my profile to prove it)**

Eddie, Jerry, and Julie looked at Rudy like he had five heads.

"Did you just say the beach?" asked Eddie.

Rudy nodded.

"I didn't know China had beaches…." Said Jerry.

"Of course you numbskulls wouldn't know," I said, "Actually, many of their beaches attract tourists. Especially the Huiquan Beach."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..whatever. C'mon let's follow them!" said Rudy.

We all followed Jack and Kim, hoping we wouldn't get caught.

**Kim's POV**

"Jack..where could we possibly be going?" I asked him, laughing slightly. I'm totally not familiar with the area we are in.

Jack squeezed my hand, "Relax. You're gonna love it." He said reassuringly.

He suddenly covered my eyes with his hands. "Uhh. Jack?"

"Stop worrying." He said, chuckling.

We walked for like what seems maybe five minutes… He then took his hands off my eyes, "Okay.." he said.

My jaw dropped. "Oh my God. The beach? I had no idea China had beaches!" I said, smiling.

Jack shrugged, "Apparently they do!" he said, laughing.

"How….how'd you-"

"The front desk at the hotel was very nice." He said interrupting me.

I laughed, "Wow…..Just…wow, Jack. This is awesome."

Oh crap…I said awesome…

"Hey! What did I tell you this whole trip? That-"

I interrupted him, "That you're awesome, I know!" I said, laughing.

I looked over towards the water and saw a little table with two chairs, "Aaww Jack you didn't hav-"

"Yes, I did. Now come on." He said interrupting me again.

He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table.

"So this is Wang, mah man." Jack said giving Wang a high five. "He'll be our waiter and chef tonight."

"Hi Wang." I said sweetly.

He bowed to me, "Hello. How may Wang take order?" he said in a very stern voice.

"Kim?" Jack asked me.

I picked up the menu that was laying in front of me, " Uhh…I'll have a coke for my drink and…Hibachi shrimp and rice for the meal." I said.

Wang nodded, "And you, kind sir?" He said to Jack.

I laughed, 'Kind sir'.

Jack and Wang looked at me funny, "What?"

Jack laughed, "Uhh…Lemonade for the drink..and mahi mahi for the meal."

"Lemonade is for ballerinas." Said Wang…and he just left to get our food.

I started to laugh hysterically.

Jack looked at me, confused, "What?"

"Kind sir! And then…lemonade is for ballerinas? Ahaha! You're kidding me?!" I said laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes.

It was suddenly quiet….then we both just started to laugh.

Wang walked back over with our drinks.

**Milton's POV  
**

"Awww. They're having such a good time!" said Julie.

"Sssh! They might here you!" Eddie said.

"Yeah maybe! But they won't see us considering we're in a bush!" Julie yelled, a little too loud…

**Kim's POV**

"Yeah maybe! But they won't see us considering we're in a bush!" I heard a faint voice yell.

"Uhh. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" I asked him

"Hear what?"

I shook my head, "Never mind.."

Wang came with our food.

"Ooo, that smells so good! Thank you Wang." I said.

Wang just nodded and walked away.

"This is going great Jack, thank you." I said sweetly. I reached my hand across the table and grabbed his hand.

**Milton's POV**

"Awww!" we all said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jerry said.

"What?! How could you be so mean!" Julie said.

Jerry shook his head, "Nah, man…I mean..I feel the m&m's coming up." Said Jerry standing up.

"I told you Jerry!" said Eddie.

"Wait, Jerry! Where are you going? You're gonna blow our cover up!" said Rudy.

"I'm going to ask that Wang guy if he has a bucket." He said walking away.

"Jerry, no!" we all shouted.

**Kim's POV**

"Jerry?!" Jack yelled.

I looked at Jack confused. I turned around and saw Wang giving Jerry …a bucket?

"Hey guys" he said weakly…then he threw up into the bucket.

Jack and I got up and ran over to Jerry.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked him, annoyed.

"Are you okay?!"

"I-" he began.

"Jerry!" I heard a few voices yell.

Jack and I looked and saw Eddie, Milton, Julie, and Rudy running towards us.

"What are you guys all doing here?!" Jack yelled.

"Well um" started Julie.

"You see…" began Eddie.

"We weren't.." said Rudy.

"BLEEEEEEEHHHH!"

"EWW! GROSS! JERRY!" I yelled.

I was covered in Jerry's throw up. Jerry's and everyone else's jaw's dropped.

"Yo, I'm sorry Kim! I just ate so many m&m's earlier…"

"No that's it! How could you guys? This was our first date!" I stormed off.

"That wasn't cool, guys." Jack said. "Wait Kim!" Jack yelled to me.

I stopped and waited for him.

He put an arm around me, "Jack, I'm all covered in Jerry throw up..are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I'm sure. C'mon let's get you back to the hotel and get you washed up."

**Eddie's POV**

We all just stood there on the beach in shock.

"This is ALL your fault, Jerry! You HAD to throw up on them! I told you not to eat all those m&m's earlier!" Eddie yelled at Jerry.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I don't want anyone tattle-tailing on eachother…"

Eddie put his hands up in surrender.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rudy yelled at him.

Eddie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hey!" shouted Milton.

They still continued to argue..

"Heeey!"

No response.

"HEEEEEEY!" I screamed.

Everyone became dead silent.

"Thank you." I said. "Continue." I told Milton.

He nodded, "Now. I know what we did was wrong, so we should just apologize to them, tell them why we were down here, and make them something nice so that they'll forgive us."

Eddie shrugged, "I guess we should do that.."

I nodded,"Yeah. Good thinking, Miltie."

Rudy took a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie shrugged, "It's okay.." He turned to face Jerry, "Sorry, man."

"Naaaw. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of eaten all those m&m's…."

"Alright c'mon guys, let's think of something to give Jack and Kim." I said.

And we all headed back to the hotel.

**Kim's POV**

I still can't believe the guys…Everything was going perfectly!

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I put on a pair of nice, fresh, clean clothes.

I put my wet hair into a neat, little side braid. I walked out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting on my bed on his iPhone.

He looked up at me, "Hey."

"Hey" I replied and I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

I grabbed his hand, "Jack. There's nothing to be sad about. It's not your fault. I had a really amazing time for first part of the date." I said, reassuring him.

He chuckled, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure." I said and giving him a peck on the lips.

We were interrupted by knocking on the door.

I rolled my eyes, "Who is it?"

No answer.

I looked at Jack, confused. I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. No one was there.

I opened up the door to find a basket wrapped in clear plastic wrap. Chocolates were filled inside of it.

I picked up the basket and brought it back in the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Uhh. What is that?" Jack asked.

"Apparently we have a gift from someone." I said opening up the basket and taking out the letter that was in it.

"Dear Jack and Kim." I began.

I looked over at Jack and saw that he was over indulging in the chocolates that were in the basket.

I laughed and continued to read the letter..

_Dear Jack and Kim,_

_We are really sorry about spying on you while you guys were on your date…We just wanted to be funny, I guess. Anyway, we really hope you guys forgive us and we're really happy that you guys are finally dating. _

_Wasabi!_

_Eddie, Rudy, Julie, Milton, and Jerry_

_P.S. I'm sorry about throwing up on you Kim. – Jerry_

I folded the letter back up and placed it on the table. "Well that was awfully nice." I said, surprised.

"Yeah."Jack agreed, with his mouth full of chocolate.

"I guess we should forgive them…I'm sure they didn't mean it. After all, they are our friends."

Jack nodded, agreeing with me.

"Alright, let's go."

I grabbed Jack's hand and we walked out of the hotel room, heading to their rooms.

* * *

*****Today*****

I was awakened to the sound of the pilot's voice, "We have now arrived into Seaford, California. Please wait for further instructions. Thank you."

I looked at Jack and yawned. "Hello sleeping beauty. About time you woke up." He said, laughing.

I laughed too, "So we 're back in Seaford?" I asked him

He nodded, "Yup. Sure are."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I can't wait to go to Circus Burger." I said.

"Me neither…hopefully no one will follow us!" Jack said, laughing.

We both leaned in…

"HEY GUYS!" said a loud voice.

Jack and I jumped. Oh..it was just Phil. He was on this flight?

"Guess what? We back in-"

"We're back in Seaford, we know!" Jack and I both said, annoyed.

"Geez..what is up with you American teenagers.." said Phil walking away.

Yup…we're back in Seaford. Back from our…adventure in China…what a blast. There were some ups and downs, but overall, I had the time of my life. Hopefully we'll get to do something like this again. Now I just have to wait for my next adventure at Circus Burger….


	19. THANK YOU MY READERS!:3333

**Hey fanfictioners! This is my author's note to my reviewers! To all of those that reviewed, I THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart..without your reviews, I don't think I would've been able to make this story happen! To those that followed and favorited me and my story, I REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate it! It makes me very happy to know that there are people out there that think I can write well. **

**I am now going to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE of my reviewers. If I miss any, please don't get offended, just PM me and I'll straighten it out!:)**

**Let's start with my VERY FIRST reviewer..and that's whitebelt9! You're the first person that reviewed for my very first story, that really means a lot to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Xoxo**

**Next, is nikkinick30! Even though you reviewed once, you gave me GREAT ideas and I thank you A LOT for that! **** xoxo**

**My third reviewer is a girl that kept with my story 'till the end. She basically reviewed for every chapter…and that's Livy.G! Ahhh! I love you girly! I thank you a MILLION times! She has AWESOME stories too, be sure to check her out! Xoxo**

**The fourth reviewer I am going to thank is .KickinIt! Thank you soo much for keeping up with my story! I really really appreciate! Check out her stories too! She's got some great reads**

**Fifth, is Kickin it xo! You kept with my story the whole time too! You reviewed a lot and that always made me smile! Thank you, thank you! Check her stories out too!:)**

**Sixth, is ForeverBade! You are actually a very close friend of mine! Hehe**** thanks for keeping up with the story Bailey!:) LOSER BUDDY LOVES YOU! You guys should check out her stories…she writes Victorious fanfictions! They're pretty good!:)**

**Seventh, is ThE-Pr3ttY-LIgHtS! You reviewed only once, but it's still a review! It was a very nice one too! Thank you so much!:) xoxo**

**Eighth, is lovinbooks10! Thank you for the nice reviews!:) xoxo**

**Ninth, is… Oh dear….ninth is SullenFlower…better known as PumpkinPieTime! PumpkinPieTime has kept me motivated to keep on writing…on the days I doubted myself, she'd give me a slap in the face and then reassured me everything would be alright. I've known PumpkinPieTime for a very long time…we're pretty close. So SullenFlower, oh whoops, I mean, PumpkinPieTime, I thank you to the moon and back! Hehe**

**Tenth, is Darcy 101! Thank you for all your reviews! They were very kind!:) xoxo**

**Eleventh, is nclhdrs1717! Thank you very much for all your nice reviews! You reviewed quite a lot! Thank you for keeping up with the story! I really, really appreciate it!:) xoxo**

**Twelfth, is lovepeacehopejoyx! Thank you for your very enthusiastic reviews!:) I loved reading them!:) xoxo**

**Thirteenth, is R5 Rocks smile! Thank you for your reviews!:) Very kind of you!:)xoxo**

**Fourteenth, is yellow.r0se! You left me a critical review…and I totally respect that! It's my first story and I expected them. Thank you for reviewing anyways! You left a nice comment at the end of the review though..Thank you!:) xoxo**

**Fifteen, is demi101! Thank you very much for your kind review! I really appreciate it!:) xoxo**

**Sixteenth, is biancy2712! Thank you for your nice review!:) xoxo**

**Eighteenth, is BringingTheFun! Thanks for your review! It was really random…but I found it funny! Hahah Thankyou!:) xoxo**

**Nineteenth, is AbberzZzCain! Thank you for your sweet review! I really appreciate it!:) xoxo**

**Twentieth, is Im A Nerd That Loves Kid Shows! Thank you for your review! It was really nice!:) xoxo**

**Twenty first, is siriusblackrox123! Thank you for your many reviews! I really, really appreciate it!:) xoxo**

**Twenty second, is KickinitandHPlover! Thank you for your review! It was really sweet!:) xoxo**

**Twenty third, is Heamic08! Thank you for your kind review! I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather…may he rest in peace!:) xoxo**

**Twenty fourth is PersonNatalie! Thank you for your review!:) xoxo**

**Twenty fith is Leoh4ever! Thank sooo much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!:) You guys should check out her stories, they are REALLY good!:) **

**Twenty sixth is LiveYourPassions! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the story!:) xoxo**

**And to all the many guest reviewers, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Some of your reviews were very, very thoughtful! Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo very much! Xoxo **

**Lastly, I'd like to thank EverythingHasBeautyWithin! You PM'd me because you were unable to review…You are so sweet and I'm really glad you enjoy reading my story!:) Thank you a million times!:)) Check out her stories too, they are very good!**

**So that's it guys! My very first story is done and it was a success! Thank you TO ALL of those that reviewed, favorite, and followed me and my story!:) I can't keep on thanking you all enough! Many kisses to you all! Mwah! Mwah! MWAH! Hehe**

**So be expecting a sequel!:))) hehehhee**

**AND WATCH HIT THE ROAD JACK TOMORROW! Eeeh! So excited!:)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**Love always,**

**Gemstone278 **


End file.
